Daring Journey
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: Started by Sifirela but continued by Rogue Ronin A forever evil stirs up and the ronins are on the menu...What happens when four crazy teens go as exchange students to Japan and find adventure, they'll get more than what they bargained for...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you persons you. I hope that you're ready for another story from your lovable author…Sifirela K. Yes, this is a new story of me and Jallana and a couple of other authors that are portrayed throughout this story. They were really kind enough to give me permission to do what I wanted with these characters and change anything I'd wish because they are so fantastic. Thank you, Rogue and Kitty for your brilliance . Couldn't have done it without your help … And Firestorm…my good friend who was gracious enough to even give me her character "Firestorm" to use in this story. In later chapters you will see Firestorm enter. She will be a major piece as well as the other four. Well I hope you enjoy this little story. And thanks again, mi amigas! (Kitty's words for "my friends")  
**

**Chapter 1**

Hey chicas,

How are you all doing? I miss all of you guys. I've been away so long. It feels as though it has been a long time. Sheesh, you wouldn't believe the homework we always have over here. Japan is, overall, the most educational country in the whole wide world, from my point of view anyway. What's been going on? Well if you guys do plan on coming this fall, then you might want to learn something about Japan. A few speak Japanese fluently to us Americans and it's really hard to understand them, well of course the language we know is English, and I know Spanish from my father. Heh, I know what you're all thinking, what an idiota for saying something we all know. Well you know me. Laugh all you want. Just be sure to come and bring Mr. Panda Bits. I love that stuffed animal and my mom told me that I was too big to bring him. Well, I gots to go, yas hear!

Kitty-Kat

Katherine Lopez sealed the letter with her fingers and put a stamp on it, and then put it in the mailbox. She sighed as she turned around and walked away.

"Man, I don't want to go to school! Why can't summer vacation be longer? Why can we not have school at all! Yeah! That oughta be fun! No school! I should protest. What do you think, guys?" Kento Rei Faun announced as he walked with two of his friends. His friends groaned as they all had to listen to Kento complain yet again about school, counting on the tenth time that day.

"Kento, could you stop complaining for one day and be thankful that school doesn't start up until next Monday. We do have seven days left of paradise before we enter what you call hell. Just let it up for one day. That's all we're asking!" Sage Date angrily said to Kento as he grabbed a uniform shirt from a rack and looked at the size.

"So, Sage, you're happy we're going back to school?" Kento asked, faking horror on his face. Sage sighed as he rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"As much as I would love for you not to fight, but I say we just drop the subject for now before you two get into any kind of trouble." Rowen Hashiba inquired as he saw the skepticism on each of Kento and Sage's faces.

"Yes mama." Sage and Kento both smirked as Rowen rolled his eyes.

"You both are really funny, you know that…" Rowen walked away to the music section of the store before he was really ready to kill his friends literally.

"Hey, where'd Ro get too?" Cye Mouri asked as he came towards his two friends who were itching to get into an argument.

Ryo Sanada and Mia Koji came behind Cye with baskets full of school supplies.

"Hey, where is Rowen?" Mia asked the same question Cye asked.

"That's what I asked just now." Cye smirked as Kento and Sage looked at their friends.

"He went to the music section. He mighta wanted to get a c.d. or something like that. Probably Mozwart." Kento snickered as he took another shirt from the same rack as Sage.

"Um, Kento, don't you mean Mozart." Ryo corrected Kento.

"Yeah, that's what I said. Mozwart."

Ryo just shrugged at trying to correct his friend and turned towards Mia.

"I'm gonna go ahead and pay for my share. I oughta be back in ten minutes. I'm done with my shopping."

"Okay, Ryo, we'll see you in ten." Mia said as she nodded towards him as he went to the check out station in the front.

"Okay boys, we have ten minutes to get your shopping done and get outta this store." Mia said as she started to help Sage, Cye, and Kento get the things that they needed.

Katherine Lopez, a black haired, blue eyed Latino walked into the mall with a smug look on her face. She pulled her purse upwards and back on her shoulders as she walked into the uniform shop to get some uniforms for school that was about to start up.

As she was looking at the uniforms, she spotted a familiar small crowd of people that was shopping around a rack of boys' uniforms. She smiled when she recognized the two boys but not the woman. She silently walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hello Sage and Kento." She smiled at them as they turned around in a confused state.

Kristina and Jamie Langley walked up to the post office and entered it. Kristina took the keys and opened her mailbox. Kristina stood there as she locked it back up and let Jamie rustle though the mail. As the key turned to lock it back and being taken out of its keyhole, Jamie gasped with surprise. Kristina looked at Jamie as she pocketed her keys and walked in back of Jamie to see what was so surprising. Kristina's eyes got big when she read the name on the return address Katherine Lopez.

"No way!" Kristina squealed as she tried to take the letter out of Jamie's hands, but Jamie's hand had a vice grip on it. "Hey, what's the big deal!"

"I'm gonna open it up, chill will ya…jeez, you act like my little sister more times than I would like ya too."

"Hey, I'm not like her!"

"Hmm, sure you're not." Jamie snickered as she opened up the letter with her long nail. Kristina and Jamie read the letter together and squealed afterwards. "Man, I can't wait to tell Brandi bout this. She'll be so thrilled."

"No doubt. But what if her job persists her to work."

Jamie groaned to that, "Man, you're right, but what if we tell her to tell them it's an emergency."

"Girl, please, you think a bunch of old senile greedy farts will let her get off. They like her to work cuz she doesn't say much to them and is on time for everything."

"Opposite of you." Jamie snickered. Kristina glared at her.

"And why did you say that. I'm always on time."

"Oh yeah, what about those times you had detention for all those tardies you got in one week."

"Oh and like you hadn't had detention for your cell-phone going off. Real cute."

"Shut up, Kris, You're really getting on my nerves, besides it wasn't my fault. It was my mom's for calling me."

Kristina laughed as she walked away and out of the post office "You can blame anyone you want," she said as Jamie followed her, "But you know the rules, no cell-phones allowed."

"Yes boss." Jamie laughed as she got in the passenger seat and Kristina started up the blue Mercedes Benz.

Brandi Reeves sighed, as she had to bust another full table that was too crowded for comfort. Even though she was supposed to get off at seven, her boss made her work an extra three hours or she would get docked pay fifty percent. She obliged and started working again.

Just then, Jamie and Kristina pulled into the parking lot of the diner and got out.

"Man, I hope that Brandi isn't working overtime." Kristina said as she put her keys in her pocket of her denim jeans. Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Oh, but you know that those idiot people will have her on her toes more than anything tonight since it's our mayor's anniversary for being married to the town's goody-two shoe preacher's daughter for more than a decade now."

Kristina rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, how could I not forget." They both entered the diner and saw that their accusations were right and saw the fat mayor stuffing his face. That's when they saw Brandi, who looked really tired and stressed, trip over the foot of the brat the mayor and the goody-two shoe woman had. Brandi's balance faltered and the food she had in her hands were now plastered against the preacher's daughter and mayor's wife.

Kristina and Jamie wanted to laugh but they were too shocked of what had happened. The mayor got so mad as his wife was crying for her new dress was ruined. Brandi was on the floor when the manager came out and asked what happened, not getting an answer through all the chaos.

"I want her fired! You hear me! I want her f-i-r-e-d! FIRED!" Mayor Thomson gloated as his face turned extremely red. Brandi looked ashamed as she started to clean the mayor's wife.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I'll have this cleaned up in a minute. Just give me time..."

"Time should be extravagant because you are fired, Brandi." The manager quickly told her as he then apologized to the mayor and promised to have someone clean this mess and let them have a free dinner since the accident.

"Fired? How can I be fired for just one small screw up? Last week Tina had dropped 30 plates of food, not to mention the poor guy that she pulverized for saying something to her. Mr. Harris..." Brandi pleaded for her job.

"I don't care. One screw up when the mayor is here means total annihilation for the whole building."

Brandi grew mad at that statement. "That's not right and you all know it."

"It doesn't matter, my dear. I'm the head of this town and what I say goes."

"Grr…" Kristina wanted to just go and punch the living daylights out of the mayor for what he had just said. Jamie put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. She looked back at her best friend and grew angry at her cousin. "Hey, what's the big idea. I feel like telling them something cuz that ain't right."

"Let it be. You can't do anything for scum like him."

"Trashing our best friend like that sure makes me wonder if I can."

"It's not you're place."

"Place…place? Excuse me, but I find it my right to be telling him what kind of funky ass mayor he is. He's so fuckin stupid! I hate politics! Those scumbags!"

Jamie winced at her friend's incessant hollering and was trying to calm her down, but it was no use. Kristina was hollering so loud that the mayor glared at her for he had heard the whole thing. Kristina's conscious came back as it told her that she was too loud and looked at the man that was coming towards her in a fast pace.

"Uh…oh…" Kristina bolted for the bathroom as the mayor was blinded by anger.

TBC…

Dumdumdum…………what will happen next on our most excited motion film "Daring Journey"…tune in for whenever b/c I have no idea when the next update will be…ciao

Sifirela K


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! Yep I'm finally back with action and here is chapter 2. Okay, so I didn't get as much as reviews as I thought I would, but hey I have two wonderful people who've had time to review. All of you who didn't- shame on you! Nah, just joking. Anyway, I know it's about time that I get this puppy on its way, but you can't blame an author who's going crazy in her own home. I have 3 sites to maintain 1 by the way is Alley Cat and mine, not to mention that I have 10 stories to write. I am such a sucker when it's starting new stories and never finishing them. But be gracious that I am not thinking of shutting down any of my stories, especially "True Love" which is a weird story that is a big hit. Shrugs oh well. Anyway. Thanks and enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 2**

"Boy, was that too close for comfort," Kristina said as she put her bags down on the conveyor belt of the airline services. Jamie rolled her eyes as she and Brandi did the same.

"It's you're fault you had to open your big mouth, you idiot!" Jamie said with a bit of a temper.

"Aw, did I embarrass miss princess. Aw, poor baby. Should I get your bottle?" Kristina acted as though she was talking to a baby, which made Jamie's eye twitch. "Uh oh." Kristina ducked when Jamie almost sucker punched her. "Wow, what an amazing punch. My grandmother can punch better than you."

"Tsk," Jamie smiled, "I'm sure meemaw could do that. But I bet she could punch better than you."

Kristina shrugged. "Aw well, I don't really care. I just can't wait to get to Japan to see Kitty again."

"Yeah, I can't wait to tell Kitty how you almost got gorged by the mayor." Jamie laughed as Kristina punched her on her arm. Jamie glared at her but didn't say anything as she rubbed her sore arm.

"It wasn't her fault, Jamie." Brandi tried to keep in her laugh. Jamie looked horrified.

"So, you take up for this mongrel!" Jamie smirked a bit at Kristina's shocked.

"Hey, just because I love dogs doesn't mean that I am a mongrel, you pussycat!"

"Hey, cats are much better and loving than dogs."

"Oh no they're not! They're absolutely useless and I hate them little things. They claw you and bite you and they jump on you when you're sleeping." Kristina shuddered at the thought.

Jamie started laughing, "That's only because you had your foot out at Grammy's house."

"I hate that cat! And it wasn't my fault if you took all of the covers and room for that matter, miss high and mighty."

"I told you that you could go sleep with Grammy, but you refused."

"Well, she does the same thing to me."

Brandi shook her head at the bickering and was fixing to say something when the announcer came on.

"All passengers boarding Flight 405 to London, please aboard now. Repeat, all passengers boarding Flight 405 to London, please aboard now."

Kristina and Jamie were still bickering when Brandi took her two fingers and put them in her mouth, whistling for the attention of her two friends. Kristina and Jamie looked at Brandi and then nodded as they heard the speaker say what he just repeated.

"London here we come!"

"Oh boy, or do you mean, London, watch out, klutzy Kristina here she comes."

"That was not funny."

"To me it was." Brandi snickered. Kristina played hurt.

"So you'd take her side?"

"Well, you are a klutz." Jamie pointed out again as she gave the flight attendant her ticket. Kristina made a face of wanting to kill Jamie but held it back when she handed the flight attendant her ticket, Brandi following in her example. When they boarded the flight, they finally got settled in. It was middle class seats, which was really okay for the girls. Just as long as they didn't have to sit in third class where it was cramped even worse. Most planes weren't like that, but they were on a charter flight to London, England. It would be another four hours or so before they would be able to board the second flight to China, then finally to their destination.

Sage, Cye and Kento looked at her confused, then they relaxed and smiled.

"Oh, hey Katherine, what brings you here?" Kento asked curiously, obvious to the reason she was here.

Katherine giggled before she spoke.

"I'm here to get uniforms for this year. What about you, the same?" Katherine giggled some more before they answered with a nod.

"Yeah, we're here for the same." Sage laughed with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Who's she?" Mia asked politely.

Sage and Kento apologized and then introduced Mia to Katherine.

"Katherine, this is Mia Koji, the one we're staying with, and Mia, this is Katherine Lopez, an exchange student from Texas that arrived a year ago. She's staying with Katsuo, Naomi, ya know, the one you graduated with four years ago."

Mia's face beamed with remembrance and nodded, "Oh yeah, I remember her saying something a year ago about hosting for an exchange program. Wow, you must be very smart to come over here."

Katherine blushed, "Oh, shucks. I'm not smart. I just got a government grant to come here." She laughed.

"Oh." Mia said with a smile, "Heh, oh come on, you're probably smart at some things."

Katherine smiled. "Welll, I do love to write."

Mia looked intrigued. "Oh really, ya do? Wow. What do you like to write?"

"I mostly like to write for anime. Ya know, the ones that they make over here."

"Ah, yes, I know some people over the Internet that has written a few fanfics. They are really great and creative writers."

"Really, some of my friends are from the e-net as well and they're on their way here now, I believe. I hope they got my letter in. It's been at least three days since I've sent them a telegram."

"Ah, I think they might have gotten it, Katherine." Kento said smirking.

"You think?"

"Yeah," Kento reassured. Katherine smiled.

"Oh, by the way, I've already told you, Kento, call me Kitty. It's easier and a whole lot nicer than trying to pronounce Katherine."

Sage smiled but said nothing. Katherine wondered what that look was in his eye but she didn't question it as Ryo came around.

"Oh hello Katherine." Ryo smiled towards Katherine. She smiled some and greeted him.

"Hiya, Ryo."

"Shopping for clothes, too?" Ryo asked curiously, looking at the bag she had in her hand.

"Yeah, I was shopping for school mostly. Ugh, I hate school."

Kento agreed, "Yeah, no kiddin. I hate it too. I so look forward to graduating next year."

"That's if ya pass." Cye snickered.

"Did I ask for your opinion, stupid!" Kento grumbled towards Cye, who was saying nothing through the whole conversation.

Mia sighed. "Guys, please don't start your bickering again. I've got a headache and I don't want to hear your babyish bickering."

Cye and Kento gulped and then shut it after she said that.

Katherine stifled a giggle and then looked at her watch. As she looked at her watch, something stung on her backside. "Ow! Jeez, what the hell?" She looked into her back pocket and saw that her cell-phone was buzzing. "Oh, ok. Heh, it's my cell-phone. Hold up for a sec while I take this call." Katherine smiled as the others nodded and she took the call, walking away for a min.

"Hola? Katherine speaking. Who's this?"

"Hola, mi amiga." A familiar voice rang from the other side of the speaker.

Katherine's smile widened as she recognized the voice. "Ah, Amiga. Kristina, is this you?"

"Yeppers, this is she. I jus want to say that we got your letter and all of us are on our way to Japan at this moment. We'll be arriving in London in two more hours, then we board a plane to go to China, then another smaller plane and arrive at Tokyo National Airport by tomorrow evening."

Katherine got excited. "OH really! That's great. I shall meet you there. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah, um, Jamie can you hand me the paper." Katherine heard rustling around with paper then Kristina say thanks to Jamie, "Ok, well we have a hotel we're going to be staying in and then we have an apartment facility that is going to be paid for by the USA Government department that's down here and its' getting prepared. SO we'll be staying at the hotel until further notice."

"I can ask Naomi if she's willing to have three more guests over."

"No, no. That's quite ok. We'll survive. Besides, we don't want to be a burden."

"How are you guys a burden when you're my friends. Now don't argue and let me call my friend Naomi."

Katherine heard Kristina sigh in exasperation, "Ok, ok, you go ahead and do that. No use in arguing to someone who's not going to listen to reason."

"That's right, I'm not one to reason when it comes to making sure you have a place to stay for now until that apartment is ready."

"Of course, you'll be staying in the apartment with us as well." Jamie's voice came on the other end.

"Hey, Jamie, give me the phone. I was talking with her!"

Katherine heard Kristina say in the back. Katherine stifled a laugh as she thought how good it would be to get her friends over in Japan with her.

"So what, you can talk with her later. I want to talk with her now."

On the other end, arguing could be heard, then Brandi took the phone and sighed. "Sorry, but those two won't stop bickering. They've been bickering since they got on this plane about things that aren't even important."

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure they'll quit." Katherine laughed, knowing that wouldn't be possible. "They're best friends since kindergarten and they are going to bicker like sisters."

Brandi laughed. "Well, we have to go, it's time for dinner. Yummy, its pizza."

Katherine laughed as well. "Well, you enjoy yourself and knock out those two bickering friends if they get on your nerves."

Brandi giggled, "Yeah, that's a very tempting thought. I think I'll do it if they do. Adios chica."

"Adios, mi amiga." The pressing of a button cut off the phone call and she went back to talking with Mia and the guys, settling on calling her friend later after she ends her conversation with Ryo and the guys and Mia...

Author's 2nd Note.

Okay, well I don't really know when I'll update chapter 3 because I'm trying to get every thing in school done and I have to write my other 9 stories and get their chapters done and ship them on their way. And plus I have 3 web-sites to maintain.

OH yeah, if any of you would, the ones who have a website, want me to build banners for you guys then I can. I know how to build one on a program called Paint. So, just send in your pics on any website you want me to make a banner for and the title of your WebPages. Then I will be able to do it. It really doesn't take me long.

Oh and one other thing, if you guys would be kind enough to send me some fan fic or fan-art for my website, please do send it to Please do please please! I beg of you. I need some fan-fic and fan-art and if they're any images that you guys have that I can use for my images page, then could you send that too. I'll make sure to honor you guys by putting up your website on my links page or your name on my website.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The plane landed a quarter to six and Kristina, Jamie, and Brandi all filed out of the terminal exit and got their baggage, waiting for a taxi. Jamie was eating some candy she purchased at the terminal-deli shops. Brandi was talking over her cell-phone with a friend of hers and Kristina was waiting on Jamie to finish eating before they could go. Kristina tapped her foot as Jamie finally put the last of her candy in her mouth. "Bout time you finish that candy. We have a taxi to catch and here you are stuffing your face up. Do you know how much weight you can gain..."

"It seems to me that you're not worried about your weight..." Jamie pointed out the bulge that was coming from Kristina's stomach. Kristina blushed and growled. Brandi, seeing that a fight was about to break out between Jamie and Kristina, said goodbye to her friend, told her that she'd call her back, and then went in between Jamie and Kristina.

"Okay, you two. Let's not bicker. We have to get a taxi and get out of this terminal so we can go and find our apartment that we are using from our host family. It'd be really nice not to have two really good friends bickering over stupid stuff. Now lets go."

Kristina and Jamie nodded. Brandi sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. This was going to be the most interesting trip she'd ever have. What she didn't know was that it was only the beginning of her interesting trip and when the time came, it'd get more interesting than she could ever imagine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Kitty, how long have you been here in Japan?" Mia asked, as they all walked to the checkout center where Ryo was waiting for them.

"Almost a year. I had gotten a government's grant to come to Japan because I really love the country and its history it reeks with."

"How long are you planning on staying?" Sage asked with a wink. Kitty rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Long enough to know to stay away from lechers like you." Kitty put her hands on her hips as she walked in front of them, her bags hanging from her closed fists. Sage winced at the glare that she paid him and sighed.

"I'm not a lecher...I just think you're very pretty..." Sage smirked and walked in front of her, walking backwards, and putting his hands behind his head.

Kitty glared at him as she went around him and stuck a foot out, causing Sage to fall flat on his back. She sat on his chest and pulled at his ears.. "Look! I don't need a guy telling me I'm pretty and trying to get into my pants—alright! So just back off!" Her eyes flared and her temper flew off the hook. Sage tried to get up but she pinned him down.

"I'm sorry—okay? There's people looking... Can you just get off? I won't say anything anymore."

"You better not and I really don't care if I make you embarrassed. If that is the only way to get you off my back, then I'll do it in school too, bucko. So don't mess with me." Kitty let go of his shirt and got up, dusting her hands off. "And if you ever try to even think about talking to me again, it better be something that doesn't relate to my body... humph..." Kitty walked away with a huff, Mia following her.

Kitty huffed as she walked faster to the check out point. "The nerve of that puta! Argh! I can't believe that he was such a lecher. That filthy, arrogant, selfish, retarded bastard!"

Mia ran to catch up with Kitty as she heard her start yelling in Spanish. Mia winced a bit and then put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Relax Kitty, he's only like that when you don't know him. Once you get to know him for real, then he's worse..." Mia smirked, as Kitty rolled her eyes, starting to speak Spanish all the while shaking her head.

"That is relaxing to know." Kitty sighed as she made her way to the check out center. "What does keep him off?"

"Well...that I'm not sure of. Sage and I have our friendship. He doesn't mess with me like that, which, I'm very grateful for." Mia smiled, trying to soothe the anger out of Kitty's eyes.

Kitty laughed, "So what you're trying to say is that, you provide the food and shelter, so they don't have a say in anything?"

Mia winked, "Girl, you know it." Kitty and Mia smirked and laughed together as they made it to the check out point and paid for what they had. "You know, this could be the beginning of a beautiful relationship."

"I'm not like that." Kitty smirked, and laughed.

"You know what I'm talking about," Mia elbowed her and winked yet again. "Wouldn't you think that Sage would defiantly get a kick out of two girls going at it..." Mia laughed again.

Kitty smirked, "Well it's a shot. I love tormenting guys who think they can have anybody."

"Sage always was that way. Yet, he never tried it with me, it would be too soon before I would knock his pretty ass out."

"Mia! Did you just say a cuss word? My, my, somebody get me a brush and soap." Ryo laughed as he greeted Kitty and Mia as they walked up towards him.

"Ryo... stop teasin please, you sound like an idiot." Mia teased a little as she picked up her bag higher so it wouldn't drag.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyway, where's Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento?" Ryo asked, getting into step beside Kitty and Mia.

Kitty snarled at the mention of the name Sage. "Why should you care where that arrogant, bastard is."

"Uh oh. Somebody get on your bad side, Kitty?" Ryo lightly teased. Kitty's eyebrow twitched.

"Bad side! Bad Side! You can say that again, buddy! That is the most arrogant, egotistical, idiotic, puta I have ever seen!"

"Okay, okay, sorry I asked," Ryo put his hands up in defense.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever..."

Ryo sighed as he they both talked a little more, waiting for the lamebrains to get back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cye and Kento all laughed as Sage dusted himself off as he got up. He glared at them that made them laugh even harder.

"That was priceless! I should have had a camera! That would have made big news in the school newspaper. Front page, baby! 'Lovely girl dupes the King! Is he losing his cool or is this girl insane!' That oughta get a big laugh in school." Kento busted out laughing as he acted like he read a headline on a paper. Sage growled.

"You better shut up, Kento. At least I can get girls instead of making them run away..." Sage smirked at Kento's frown. Kento's face-hardened.

"Hey! That's not fair and you know it..." Kento fumed, his eyebrows going lower into an angry form.

"What's to say, I'm better than you, looks and all."

"Peh, if you say that you're better than me, then you must mean that you're gay..."

Sage's laughed ceased and his face darkened. "I am not gay..."

"But of course you could be...I mean with somebody who never had a 'real' relationship with a girl surely hasn't really the experience of love anyway. Maybe you are gay and you're just trying to hide it like so many others. It's okay, Sage. I won't tell anybody...much..." Sage laughed haughtily and glared at Kento. "Oh, you are just the joker of the cards, aren't you? Did you come up with that all by yourself or did you finally read a book?"

"I read, thank you very much!" Kento glowered at Sage.

"What? Food diaries?" Sage snickered as Kento took a dive for Sage. Sage's eyes widen at the sudden realization and then quickly flipped out of Kento's barging form. Kento skidded to a halt and turned around and ran for Sage again.

Cye intervened and made Kento halt once more, glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest. Kento glared equally towards Cye as they took a stance like two thriving rivals who were waiting to see who would try to go first at trying to get something like carnivores.

"Kento," Cye venomously voiced, as his eyes narrowed to slits—the calm before the storm. Kento took a step back when he narrowed his eyes and gulped. This wasn't the first time that Cye looked so irritated as much as he did now. "Do you learn nothing from past experiences with such foolishness. I wish that you would look around you and see how embarrassing you look."

"But Cye, you were laughing before when I made fun of Sage. Why the change of character after that?"

Cye's eyebrow rose up in defiance. "I was laughing because what you said was funny, I'll admit that much. But what you did afterwards was completely rude and disturbing to other people..."

Sage laughed a bit. "Yeah, Cye's right..."

Cye's eyes rounded off to Sage as well and caught him in a glare. "And you...you have no right to be laughing, Sage. I thought better of you. You, who is the quiet, reserved fellow, should know, by all means, that this is rather childish...Perhaps if you two would just set aside the clowning around, maybe I'd think better of you—Oy."

Sage stopped laughing and his face hardened, knowing what Cye said was true, but then his face changed into a sudden smile and put a hand on Cye's shoulder.

"Lighten up, will ya, Cye? You've been really tense as of late. Is something bothering you?" Sage looked at his friend in concern. Cye sighed and nodded no.

"Never mind, it's nothing of importance that you would like to hear..." Cye walked up further as if to avoid anybody's glance. Sage and Kento looked at each other and shrugged.

"What's his problem?" Sage asked Kento, who shrugged as an answer once more.

"I don't know, but he has been like that for the past week. Somethin is probably bothering him that he'll tell us when he's good and ready. I learned a long time ago not to mess with him when he is in one of those moods."

"Yeah, well, lets get Rowen out of the book store and get our stuff and meet Mia and Ryo outside."

Kento nodded as he followed Sage to the bookstore where Rowen was reading, and after some time of coaxing Rowen out of his beloved store, they went on their way. They met up with Mia and Ryo, who were chatting a little with Kitty. Sage gave Kitty a smile, which she returned as in a glare. Sage frowned and then shook his head. He would never understand her at all neither would he understand any other female on this planet as long as he lived.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Notes:**

**OMG! I am so sorry I have not updated since 1-19-04. I have been up to here makes motion with hand with writers block for this chapter. I have been so busy with school that just now started, 8-16-04, and I haven't been writing at all. I've been just getting into writing and well, that's not going good at all either. Except maybe now that I finished chapter 3, maybe I can start on chapter 4 and then work my way with my other stories.**

**Thanks for your patiences.**

**Sifirela**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Note: SO SORRY! GOMEN NASAI! Man, It's been almosta year since I updated this puppy. GRAND, HUMONGOUS THANKS TO ROGUE RONIN FOR HER EFFORTS IN MAKING THIS STORY MOVE ALONG! THIS IS HER CHAPTER, NOT MINE! I REPEAT, I ONLY CHANGED A FEW AND I MEAN A FEWDETAILS IN HERE SO I GIVE ALL THE CREDIT TO ROGUE! THANK YA SISTA! MUCHO GRACIAS! I promise, I'll make sure I have chapter 5 as soon as possible. Not very sure though. Don't worry I'll also have chapter 22 of True Love someday. Not sure either bout that. THANKS PEACE.  
-  
**A few hours later, after going through customs and getting everything settled, Jamie, Kristina and Brandi were standing outside of a huge complex just outside of town. "Are you sure that you got Kitty's directions right."

Kristina glowered, "Yes Jamie, I'm sure. She text messaged me the address to her friend Naomi's place, and this is it."

"Are you absolutely sure.." Jamie started to ask again as she was going for the phone.

"Jamie, for the last time. I am absolutely, one hundred percent certain that we're at the right place." Kristina replied with a twinge of annoyance.

Brandi inwardly sighed and then took out her phone and decided to just call. "Kitty, yea, hey we think we're at the right place. Could you verify for us the address. Uh huh. Yeah? Okay, thanks, see you soon."

Jamie and Kristina looked over towards her, "Well, come on Brandi, will you please tell Jamie that I'm right about where we are?"

"Kitty said that this is the right address, Naomi should be right down to open the door." Brandi replied as she put away her phone.

"See, I told you that I was right." Kristina told her with a smirk.

Jamie was about to reply, but the door opened, "Hi, Kitty just called me, I'm Naomi. Come on in." she said while introducing herself, letting them inside.

"Thanks, I'm Brandi, and these two are Jamie and Kristina." she replied, motioning to them in turn. "We appreciate you putting us up until the apartment is finished."

"It's not a problem, besides, I could tell who each of you were from Kitty's description." Naomi replied with a smile as she lead them further inside.

"Speaking of Kitty. Where is she anyway?" Kristina asked, looking around the place.

"Kitty's out shopping for school supplies and a new uniform." Naomi replied with a chuckle.

"When will she be back?" Jamie asked, putting down her luggage.

"It depends, she could be back in fifteen minutes or in a few hours." Naomi told her with a shake of her head.

"Or, I could just walk in right now." Kitty replied, carrying in her bundles of shopping bags. "It's good to see that you found the place. Now, would you mind helping me out here?"

Quickly, the other girls grabbed a couple of the bags and set them on the couch. "Hey Kitty, look who I brought." Kristina said as she pulled out something from her luggage.

Kitty grinned when she took it from her, "Mr. Panda Bits."

The others chuckled from Kitty's reaction as she sat down. "It's good to see that all of you made it. I am kind of surprised that you could tear away Brandi. I was hoping you'd get the time off."

"Yea, I have plenty of time off now." Brandi replied in a quiet voice as she turned her attention to something else.

Kitty frowned, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"That jerk of a boss fired her for no reason, just because the mayor wanted her gone because she accidentally spilled food on them." Kristina explained with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"What!" Kitty exclaimed as she blinked in shock. "Why that no good.."

"You guys, I appreciate the concern, but could we just please drop it. I don't want to talk about it any more." Brandi said. "What's done is done, and nothing can change it."

Kitty was about to object, but Naomi shook her head, then she bit her tongue. "Well, since you're here, Kitty, why don't you show them where they'll be staying and I'll get supper ready, I'm sure that they're hungry from their flight."

"Yea, alright you three, get your bags and follow me." Kitty told them as she motioned the three to follow. It didn't take long for Kitty to show them where each of their rooms were. She went back to help Naomi, while the other three were getting settled.

-  
Back at the manor, the guys finally finished putting their new school supplies and clothes away, and were now sitting around in the living room. "Sage, what did you do to piss off Kitty?" "Rowen, I didn't do or say anything to piss her off. All I was doing was making conversation." Sage replied, looking at him in disbelief.

"Hey, who do you think her friends are that came over from America?" Cye asked as he decided to change the subject.

"Now that you mention it, she didn't say who they were." Ryo replied with a slight frown.

"I wonder what they're like?" Kento mused as he stared up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Well, one has blonde hair with reddish-golden highlights that goes close to the middle of her back, and blue-gray eyes. The second one, has brown hair that is shoulder length and blue eyesblue eyes. The third, has dark brown hair that is chin length and light brown eyes." Ryo informed them as he leaned back against the door frame and crossed his arms.

"Ryo, how did you know what they look like? You met them and didn't not tell us?" Kento asked in disbelief while staring at him.

Ryo chuckled as he shook his head, "No Kento, I didn't meet them. Kitty described them to me, but before I could ask their names, she was already out the door."

"Oh, alright then." Kento replied with a smirk as he sat back into his chair. "Think we'll meet them before the semester starts?"

"It could be possible, but it depends on Kitty. She might not want us to meet them because of a certain 'flirt king'." Rowen suggested with a slight nod over towards the blonde ronin.

"Hey, it isn't my fault. She's the one that made the scene at the mall, not me." Sage objected with a raised brow towards Rowen.

"Guys, don't start. It doesn't matter who started what at the mall. What's done is done. We'll meet them eventually, they are going to be in the same school as us." Cye put in as he reminded them.

"Yeah, you're right, Cye, besides, the new semester is only a week away." Rowen replied with a satisfied grin.

Kento groaned as he closed his eyes with a deep frown. "Don't remind me. I don't need that kind of pressure."

"Kento, relax, you're going to be just fine. It's not like the teachers are out to get you." Ryo teased with a smirk.

"The teachers might not be, but that doesn't mean the principal isn't." Kento huffed in annoyance while crossing his arms.

"You're imagining things Kento. He's not out to get you either." Sage replied with a shake of his head.

"Then why did he give me detention for almost the whole month when I didn't even do anything?" Kento asked as he glanced over Sage's way.

"I don't know, maybe the timing was bad or something." Sage replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Timing was bad? Sage, come on, he's always in a bad mood. I've never once seen him crack a smile or even hear him laugh, except for maybe when he's sending others to detention. He's evil I tell you, EVIL." Kento muttered in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever the case, it's already past midnight, and I for one am ready to get some sleep." Cye replied with a long yawn. "I'm going to bed…Night."

"Actually, Cye has the right idea." Ryo agreed as he stretched with a yawn while motioning for White Blaze to follow.

Sage got up and walked over to the banister, "Rowen, don't stay up all night star gazing."

"What, I don't stay up all night." Rowen argued as he watched Sage go up.

Kento pushed himself off from where he was sitting. "Sure you don't. That's why every time one of us tries to wake you up in the morning, you try and clobber whoever is there."

Rowen blinked in surprise and then rolled his eyes as Kento went up the stairs, frowning to himself after that. He then stood up and walked over towards the back and stared at the star lit sky...


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, hiya…Well I guess you've seen the announcement that Sifirela made about taking this fic as my own…Hopefully I'll do well with it…Here it goes…  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Daring Journey Ch 5**

The next day the girls were walking along the downtown area of Toyama carrying shopping bags and talking as they were still window shopping. "Too bad Naomi couldn't come with us." Jamie said as they passed another store.

"Yea, she had to work, Naomi's boss is sending her on assignment somewhere. She couldn't tell me where because she had to leave." Kitty replied with a nod. "Besides, Naomi said we can stay at her place until they're done with the apartment."

Kristina glanced over towards Brandi with a concerned frown. "Hey girl, you've barely said two words since we left."

Brandi looked over towards her apologetically. "Sorry, I guess I'm still a bit down from what happened."

"Come on, why be down? I mean, think about it. Your boss wasn't exactly the most flexible person in the world. Besides, he was a major jerk!" Kristina replied with a smirk as they turned a corner.

"Brandi, I hate to admit this, but I actually agree with my cousin. He always made you work overtime and cheated you out of your pay." Jamie added with a nod.

Kristina blinked in surprise as she looked over at Jamie. "You…Actually…I don't believe it! Yes people you heard it here first, Jamie Langley actually agrees with me!"

"Hey! Say it louder why don't you? I don't think the other half of the world heard you." Jamie replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

Kristina smirked, "Ok…" She took a deep breath and was about to yell it a little louder when Jamie quickly covered her mouth and narrowed her eyes in slight annoyance.

Brandi and Kitty looked at each other and then started laughing. Kristina's eyes danced with laughter as she looked at her cousin's expression. Finally, Jamie's annoyed expression softened and she took her hands away when she heard the laughter.

"Ok…Ok I give, I won't be down any more about it." Brandi said as she was starting to come down from the laughing.

Kitty raised a brow and smirked. "Good, it's about time. What do you guys say about getting something to eat. I know this great place that isn't too far from here."

"As long as it's close, my feet are starting to hurt from all this walking." Jamie said with a small wince.

"I told you not to wear those shoes, but did you listen? No…" Kristina replied in a mock tone.

Jamie scowled lightly, "Kristina, don't even start with me."

"Alright you two that's enough, no more bickering. Let's just get to wherever Kitty has in mind." Brandi said as she got between them.

Kristina and Jamie looked at each other and then gave a nod to signify a truce between them.

"About time, now let's go before it gets filled and we have to wait outside for a place to sit." Kitty told them as she lead the way.

The other three glanced at each other and then quickly caught up with Kitty as she lead them inside.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe we ended up here." Sage said as he was looking around while sitting down at their table.

"Hey, you guys said that it was my turn to pick where we would eat." Kento replied with a slight huff. "There's nothing wrong with this place."

"Easy Kento, I'm sure that Sage didn't mean anything by it." Cye retaliated as he glanced over towards him. "Did you Sage?"

The blonde ronin shook his head, "You know I didn't," Sage looked over towards the door and couldn't believe who he saw walking in just then. "Hey guys, look who just walked in."

The other ronins looked over towards the door and blinked in surprise. "Kitty? Then they must be her friends that she talked to us about at the mall." Rowen surmised when they saw the girls being escorted to a different section.

"Sage, don't even think about going over." Ryo warned with a cautious look in his eyes.

"Come on Ryo, I wasn't thinking of making a scene. I won't even go over there." Sage reassured him as he turned his attention back to their own table.

"Just see that you don't. We don't need another one like we had over at the mall." Rowen reminded them when the waitress came and took their orders.

A short distance away the girls were looking over their menus and then had their orders taken as well. "You weren't kidding Kitty, this place is great!" Brandi said as she looked around the place.

Kitty smiled as she sat back in her chair. "If you like the décor, then I know you'll like the food even more. It's the best that I've had."

"Hey Brandi, look over there." Kristina said as she motioned over to a section of the restaurant that had billiard tables set up. "Why don't you go ahead and shoot a few before the food gets here?"

Brandi stood up and looked at them. "Any of you want to come with me?" She saw them shake their heads, and Brandi just gave a small chuckle. "Aww come on, it'll be only a friendly game."

Jamie raised a brow towards her, "You're kidding right? The last time we played pool against you, you took us for everything we had."

"Hey, I wasn't the one that wanted to bet." Brandi replied with a smirk. "But alright, I'll go over. Let me know when the food gets here, ok?"

"Yea, no problem. If you get caught up into a game, then show them how to really play." Kristina teased.

Brandi gave a smirk and then started on her way over to the billiard area. When she was making her way over, she passed the guys table. Going by, she glanced over and gave a shy smile towards them and then continued on her way.

"Well what do you know?" Sage mused with a smirk as he sat back against his chair.

"Get over yourself flirt king, she wasn't smiling just at you, you know." Kento replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Kento, look where she's headed." Ryo said motioning over to the billiard area when she walked over and picked up her cue stick and started to chalk it.

The orange ronin smirked as he stood up. "I think that I'm going to go and shoot a few. Come and get me when the food finally gets here."

Sage smirked as he and the others watched Kento making his way over and stood by Brandi as he was looking over the pool cues. "Twenty bucks."

The others looked at him with slight confused frowns. "What? Sage…" Ryo asked voicing what they were thinking.

"Just like I said, twenty bucks. I say that she won't give Kento her name. So, who's in?" Sage asked with a challenging look.

"No way, I don't think it's right that you bet against Kento like that anyway Sage." Rowen replied with a slight frown as he sat back.

"Hey Sage, how can you be so sure that she won't?" Cye asked peering at him quizzically.

The green ronin smirked and sat back. "What makes you think she will?"

"Let's just see what happens, oh and Sage, I'm in. But I'll bet that she will give him her name." Ryo replied with a glint in his eyes as he turned around to the billiard area.

"Easy money." Sage said while he and the others turned their attention towards them as well.

Kento reached out and took hold of his pool cue and chalked it as well, glancing over towards Brandi every once in a while. "Yes?" Brandi asked as she glanced over towards him by the corner of her eye.

"Ah, heh, sorry, I was wondering, since there is a table open if you would like to shoot around with me?" Kento asked a bit nervous.

"I don't see why not. Alright, what's the game?" Brandi asked back as they made their way to the open table.

"I was kind of thinking eight ball." Kento replied as he was setting up. "Is that alright?"

Brandi gave a small nod, "Fine by me. Since you're wracking them up."

"I'll even let you have the opening break shot." Kento replied with a smile as he took the triangle away and put it aside.

Another guy named Max, who was at the other table stopped his game and looked over towards them. "I'd be careful if I were you girl, Rei Faun is a major pool shark."

Brandi raised a brow towards him. "One, I don't go by girl, I have a name and two, I'm pretty sure that I can manage, thank you."

Kento narrowed his eyes towards him. "Max, I just asked her to play a friendly game that's all, so don't go and make this out more than what it is."


	6. Chapter 6

Daring Journey  
Ch 6 

"Hey, just take it easy Rei Faun, there's no need for you to get all worked up. Isn't that right, doll?" Max asked as he smirked at her.

Brandi crossed her arms as she held her cue stick, raising a brow towards him. She was just about to say something, until…"Max, why don't you just leave her alone? It's clear that she doesn't want to have anything to do with you. So, why don't you just go back to your pool table and concentrate on your own game." Kento replied as he walked beside her.

Kristina looked over and a slight frown formed. "Looks like there's going to be some trouble over where Brandi is. I think we'd better check it out."

The other girls looked over as well and then gave a slight nod when all of them got up and were about to leave their table. "Hey, wait up, I don't think we have much to worry about." Kitty replied as she saw who was over there.

"Kitty, what are you talking about?" Jamie asked when she and Kristina looked at her in slight confusion.

"Trust me, see the guy that's standing beside her?" Kitty asked with a smirk as she sat back down.

"Yea, what about him?" Kristina asked back still a bit confused.

"He's Kento Rei Faun," Kitty replied sitting back. "Don't worry, Brandi is in good hands."

Jamie and Kristina looked at each other and then at Kitty when she motioned for them to sit down. "Is he one of the guys you were telling us about?" Jamie asked as they kept their gaze towards the billiard area.

Kitty nodded, "Yea, he is. I'm betting that the others are close by. Because they usually travel together."

"Still, I don't like what's going on over there." Kristina replied with a matter of fact tone.

"Kristina…" Kitty said in a warning tone. "Trust me, nothing will happen, and if it does, then he'll take care of it."

At the other table, the other ronins noticed the same situation. "Looks like Max is causing trouble again." Sage observed.

"Figures, you would think that he learned from the last time." Cye replied with a shake of his head.

"Max has always had it in for Kento ever since he beat him in the tournament." Rowen reminded them as they continued to watch.

"There better not be any fighting, everyone knows that I prohibit it in here." the owner spoke up as he came out with the other staff.

"Don't worry, Kento knows better, he won't cause trouble." Ryo assured the owner.

"Max, I believe you owe her an apology for being so rude." Kento said sternly as he stared him down.

"You're dreaming Rei Faun, I don't apologize to anyone." Max replied in an arrogant tone.

"I have an idea of how to settle this." Brandi said as she finally spoke up.

Max smirked, "Oh really, alright, how do you propose to settle it?"

"A game, the two of us, against you and your buddy there." Brandi suggested as she motioned over to who Max was shooting with. "What do you say?"

Max raised a brow at her suggestion and the looked over towards his pool partner who gave a why not expression on his face. He then faced her, "Alright, you have your game. Except, we'll put up a wager."

Kento growled as his eyes shifted into angry slits. "Max, everyone knows I don't play like that."

"Well then I guess you're not the best pool player, but a chicken that does nothing but talk." Max taunted with a smirk.

"Oh man, he didn't just call Kento a chicken?" Cye groaned in despair.

"He did, and at the moment I'm definitely relieved that I'm not Max right now." Ryo replied as they kept their eyes over towards the direction of the billiard area.

"Max, I'm not afraid of anything or anyone, and you can bet that I'll make you eat your words." Kento seethed angrily as he was trying very hard to keep in control.

"Alright, then here's the wager. When we win Rei Faun, your partner has to spend the rest of the time with me." Max replied as he looked over towards her.

Brandi had a slight shiver go up and down her spine, but trying to hide it the best she could. "When we win, then you and your buddy have to leave and never come back here."

"Hey that's fine by me. We accept the terms. So what about you, do you accept?" Max asked with an arrogant expression.

"Hold on a sec," Kento replied as he drew her aside. "Are you sure that you want to go through this? I don't feel right in bargaining with your life or your safety. I know what type of creep he is."

Brandi looked at him and smiled softly. "Thank you for your concern. I appreciate it, but I know that we can take them. From what that jerk said about you being the champ around here, I'm not worried. Besides, I'm not a rookie, but they'll find out the hard way. So what do you say Rei Faun, we teach these two a lesson?"

Kento had to smirk when he saw the look in her eyes. He saw that she wasn't going to back down no matter what. "Ok, but only on two conditions."

"Alright, what are they?" Brandi asked looking at him curiously now.

"One, call me by my first name, it's Kento, and the second condition is that you tell me your name." Kento suggested as his smirk grew.

She thought about it for a minute and then nodded. "Fair enough Kento, my name is Brandi Reeves."

"Hey, you two going to play or forfeit?" Max asked getting impatient.

Kento and Brandi turned around and faced them. "Yea we're ready, but be prepared to lose Max." Kento replied as the owner came down.

"Alright, the game is eight ball. You all know the rules. Since I am the owner, I'll be the referee and make sure that you don't cheat." the owner stated as he looked over at Max and his partner while he was racking them up.

"Us, cheat? That never entered our minds, right partner." Max replied as the players surrounded the table.

"Just make sure that you don't, because if you do, then whatever wager you made is off and I'll kick you out myself." the owner stated as he looked at Max sternly, picking up the triangle from the table.

"I'll tell you what, I'm even going to be so generous and let one of you two have the opening break shot." Max offered with a cocky smirk.  
Kento smirked as he looked over towards Max. "If you did, then it'll make winning this game a lot easier."

"Whatever you say Rei Faun. Just break and let's get this game on." Max replied with a slight nod.

A crowd of people were starting to make their way over towards the billiard area of the restaurant. On their way over, Kristina, Jaime and Kitty ran into Cye, Rowen, Ryo and Sage. "Kitty, hi, these must be your friends you were talking about when we saw you at the mall." Ryo stated as he looked over towards them.

"Yea they are, but mind if we keep the introductions until later, looks like things are going to get interesting." Kitty replied as she gave a slight nod towards in the area where Kento already took the first shot. He called solids and pocked two solid balls on the break and is circling the table.

"Come on and make your shot already." Max said coming closer to the table.

"What? You're that eager to lose?" Kento asked in amusement as he leaned over to take his next shot.

"Keep dreaming, I'm not going to be the one to lose, you are." Max rebutted moving his hand to the underside of the table.

Just as Kento pulled back on his cue stick, Max's hand that was underneath the table started to glow just a little. Kento released his shot and the cue ball went straight for his shot. He was convinced that the shot was going in, but at the very last second, it missed and rolled away from the hole.

"What? No way…" Kento said in disbelief. "It was going in, I could have sworn.."

Max pulled his hand away and made his way to the cue ball. "Too bad Rei Faun, but don't worry, I'm sure that it was only a fluke."


	7. Chapter 7

Daring Journey  
Ch 7 

"I don't believe it, he's at it again." a female said in exasperation while crossing her arms in annoyance.

"What would you expect of Max? He'll always have a vendetta against that Rei Faun person." Jai replied as he rolled his eyes.

"If he keeps this up, then he'll lose focus on our true objective." the female informed him as she raised her brow. "You know we can't afford that to happen."

Jai gave a slight nod, "I know that, you don't have to remind me. But the master isn't going to be happy to learn about this."

"I won't be happy to learn about what, Jai?" a husky voice asked from behind.

"Master," the female replied as she and Jai turned around and bowed before him. "It seems that Max is getting side tracked again."

Their master entered the room. The two could see that he was wearing his battle adornments as soon as he walked into the light. His armor is made out of emerald green and turquoise dragon scales. His hands are dawned with silver gauntlets which he never takes off. A hood covers his midnight black hair. A single white streak comes down at an angle across his face. He has one eye that's pure blood red, the other is a dead white. At his side, is a special sword that has a dragon's head as the handle of it, and the blade is made out of a dragon's fang. "Someday that fool is going to get into trouble, and when he does, neither of you bail him out. Because, if you do, then well, let's just say that you don't want to know the consequences. Do you understand me?"

The two looked at each other as they cold feel their cold hearts race, and then looked at their lord. "Yes master Draca, we fully understand." the female replied.

"Good, now Jai, go over there and retrieve him before he makes a fool of himself and gets caught." Draca ordered as his eyes glowed in warning.

"Yes master Draca, I'm on my way." Jai replied with a bow and then phased out of there.

"Dark priestess…" Draca started to say.

"My lord?" she asked curiously.

"Have all of them made it yet?" Draca asked back as he studied the scene.

"I'm sorry my lord, there is still one that hasn't came yet, but I'm sure that one will be here soon enough." the dark priestess replied in reassurance.

"See to it. Also, is everything else going as planned?" Draca asked as he studied the scene closer.

"Yes, the items that you gave me for them are ready to be delivered." the dark priestess replied with a nod. "They have no idea of what's in store, or the secrets that are locked inside each of them that will in turn be worked to your advantage."

"We've waited centuries for the ishoku hari to live again, and soon when all of the pieces fall into place that power will be mine." Draca declared with an evil laugh as he sharply turned around and walked out of the room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later, Jai phased into the dark part of a nearby alley. 'Don't want to draw attention to myself, I'd better blend in. I hate being in human form.' Jai closed his eyes and concentrated from morphing his true form, a jackal, and into a human with black jeans, shiny black shoes, a white shirt and a long-tailed black leather jacket. Jai reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of matrix type of sun glasses and put them on. Finally, Jai pulled open the back door and walked inside.

Max was too caught up in the game to even sense Jai's presence in the room.

Jai waited and watched as Max got ready to make his shot. Max pulled back and then just as he was about to release a voice entered his head. 'Max, the master wants you to return.'

He was taken so much by surprise that the cue ball jumped the table and crashed into the post and embedded it inside. 'Jai!'

Everyone else was a bit surprised when it happened. They looked over to where the cue ball was embedded and then over towards Max as he was quickly standing up.

"Alright that does it! Max, you're out of here! Don't you ever set foot in here ever again! I don't stand for people wrecking my establishment! Now get out!" the owner yelled angrily.

'Max, you're coming back now!' Jai replied sternly as he never broke his concentration.

Max growled, took the cue stick and broke it over his knee and threw it to the ground. "Fine, I never liked this dump anyway."

"Hey! You can't just…" Brandi started to say, as she frowned deeply at him.

Max quickly turned around and glared dangerously at her. "I do as I damn well please!" Kento growled as he narrowed his eyes, "Max, either you leave on your own, or you can be escorted. Make your choice."

"You're lucky Rei Faun that I've decided to leave, because you're not worth my time. But I will tell you this, the next time we see each other, I'd make you wish that you weren't ever born!" Max shot back as he turned sharply and walked away towards Jai.

Whispers took over the room when Max and Jai walked out the door. "Alright, the show's over. Everyone just go back to what you were doing before, there's nothing to see here." the owner informed them as he was shooing the people away from the pool hall area.

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy. Who does he think he is anyway?" Kitty asked as they walked back to the tables.

"Don't worry about him, his bark is worse than his bite. Just as long as you stay out of his way, you'll be fine." Sage replied in a calm demeanor.

"So Kitty, are you going to introduce your friends?" Ryo asked when things finally settled down.

Kitty gave a slight nod. "Guys, this is Kristina and her cousin Jamie, and the one that's beside Kento is Brandi. Girls, meet Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Cye and Kento. We'll be going to the same school as them when the semester starts."

The two groups exchanged greetings and then started up on some small talk. Time passed and it was starting to get dark. They were now standing outside as the owner was closing.

"Looks like we'd better be getting back." Jamie suggested as they started walking.

"You're not walking home are you? Where are you staying?" Ryo asked as he and the others looked towards them. "We could walk with you if it's not too far, or we could haul a taxi for you."

"Yea of course we're walking, Naomi's isn't that far from town, only about half a mile or so. But thanks for the offer anyway. I'm sure we can make it just fine." Kristina informed him in reassurance.

"Kento, thanks for the game." Brandi said as she sent her attention towards him.

"Yea, sure no problem. It's too bad that I couldn't see you actually play. You just might have made it an interesting game." Kento replied with a smirk.

Brandi smiled back, "Maybe another time"

"Yea sounds like fun. So, I'll….We'll see you and your friends around before school starts, right?" Kento asked as he caught himself.

"It could be possible." Brandi replied with a nod.

"Come on girls, we better get going." Kitty broke in and then after they said their goodbyes. They resumed walking back to the apartment complex.

"So Kento, before the trouble with Max. How did it go between you and her?" Sage asked curiously as they started walking in the other direction.

Kento raised his brow as he glanced over and then smiled with a nod. "It went fine."

"Fine? Just fine? Come on Kento, are you sure there's not more? You wouldn't hold back on us would you?" Sage asked curiously.

"Sage, I think the only reason you're asking is because she didn't fall all over you like the other girls from your fan club." Kento replied with a smirk. "But before Kitty introduced all of us, she did tell me her name. So, you can pay Ryo the money you owe him."

"What? How'd…Never mind." Sage started to ask, but then dug out the money and gave it to Ryo.

Ryo grinned and pocketed the money. "Nice doing business with you Sage"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

"About time you got back, he's waiting." the dark priestess told them as Jai and Max finally returned.

"Yea, yea whatever, let's just get this over with." Max grumbled as they walked on their way to see their lord.

"You'd better lose that attitude before you see master Draca." Jai warned when they were getting closer to the door.

"Right, and what if I don't?" Max asked in annoyance as they entered.


	8. Chapter 8

Daring Journey  
Ch 8 

"Believe me when I say that you don't want to know the answer from your question." a voice hissed dangerously from the shadows.

Max's eyes went wide in horror as he looked over towards the direction of where the voice came. "My lord…"

"Silence!" Draca snapped back as his red eye flared. "You should have came as soon as you sensed Jai."

"I'm sorry my lord, it's just that I was…" Max started to explain.

"Enough! I don't need to hear your excuses. You're letting your emotions get in the way of our objectives. That's highly unacceptable. Do I make myself clear?" Draca asked narrowing his eyes.

Max bowed deeply, "Yes, of course, my lord, very clear. I won't let it happen again."

Draca snapped around so his back was facing him. "It had better not, or else you know what'll happen if you do."

Max stayed silent as he slowly came out of his bowing position. Max knew he was lucky to still have his head right now. Not to mention, his life. "What do you need of me my lord?"

"At the moment, nothing, but I would advise it to be wise for you to stay around. You may be needed later." Draca hissed. "Now, go back to your quarters until you're summoned."

Max bowed again and then left the room, while Jai watched him closely and then finally spoke. "Lord Draca, why do you keep him around? It isn't like he's been useful in our cause. Why not just get rid of him?"

"Because Jai, I still need his services. Even though you do not see him useful, I do." Draca replied as he glanced back as his red eye went back to normal. "Another thing Jai, I really hope you're not questioning me. I hate it when my judgment is being questioned. It makes me…Uneasy…"

Jai quickly shook his head when he saw that Draca's white eye flared angrily.

"Good, I didn't think so." Draca replied as it also went back to normal. "Now leave my sight. I have things that need my attention."

Jai also bowed and then left. The only two in the room were Draca and the dark priestess. "Go now and fulfill what we discussed earlier, but make sure that you're not caught in the process."

The dark priestess smirked dangerously, "They won't even know I'm even there, my lord."

Draca gave a slight nod just as the dark priestess vanished from his sight. As soon as he stepped into the corridor, all of the torches lit simultaneously. He kept walking down the chilly path, until finally arrived to his destination. With a short motion, Draca made the locks that were on the inside the door, slide open. The door creaked and then he made rest of his way inside. Once he was inside the spacious room, Draca looked towards the center.

An energy ball which seemed to be at least six feet high, and hovering over a giant hole was rotating. The energy that was pulsating from it was so intense that it made Draca keep his distance. In its own way, it was like the energy ball wanted to keep anyone away until it was time. With every pulse, the energy ball phased into a different color.

"After all this time, I still can't get close enough. But I will figure out exactly how to gain control. It's only a matter of when." Draca swore as he was clenching his silver and gold plated hands. "I have a feeling that the ishoku hari is somehow linked. I will find it, and there's nothing that anyone or anything will get in my way."

The energy ball for the second time since its been there, showed Draca a glimpse of something that only happens once every century. A doorway which can lead to the nexus which leads to different realms. Draca moved in closer but the energy ball again pulsated and pushed him back.

Finally, after the image has faded from his sight, he decided to leave, for now. He knew that there was no one else that knew about the nexus which is hidden inside of his stronghold. Draca entered his chambers. Along the far wall were shelves upon shelves of potions and ingredients. Spell books rested upon the side wall over by his window.

On his table which was propped up on the other side of his window, were canisters of dragon teeth, scales, bones, horns, claws, dragon dust, vials of dragon blood and of course, the legendary dragon's eye.

A stretched out dragon's hide was strewed across the floor like a rug. Draca slowly strolled in his chambers taking a mental inventory, making sure that everything was in its place. When he made it to a small night stand that's on the other side of his bed, he slowly took off his silver and gold gauntlets. He then laid them down and raised up his hands. Opening and closing his them slowly in front of his face, Draca scowled as he saw what were once flesh are now nothing but pure bone. "A small price to pay for achieving ultimate power"

"What a day! First the shopping, then the restaurant where we met the guys you were talking about." Kristina said in exasperation as she flopped down on the couch with her packages.

"Sounds like you girls had an interesting time." a voice said from the hallway.

"Naomi." Kitty replied as their hostess entered. "I thought you're still out on assignment."

Naomi smiled, "Same here, but I got done sooner than expected and I decided to come home."

"That's great! Maybe you can hang around with us for a while?" Jamie asked as she put her bags down by her cousin.

"Sorry, but I can't. My boss assigned me another story. I have to go out of town." Naomi replied shaking her head.

"Oh, I see." Kitty said in slight disappointment.

"Hey, it'll be ok. I'll tell you what. When I get back, why don't I treat all of you on a night on the town?" Naomi suggested trying to lift Kitty's spirits.

Kitty perked up a bit. "You mean it? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

Naomi chuckled, "I mean it. When I get back, we'll have the biggest party this city has seen in a long time. I'll even let you invite your friends if you want."

Kristina chuckled as well when she saw how fast Kitty turned around in her mood. She then looked over at her other friend and smirked. "Brandi…Hey, hello, earth to Brandi, you awake?"

Brandi snapped out of her daze and then blushed slightly. "Huh, oh sorry. Did you say something?"

Jamie burst out laughing. "Looks like Brandi is thinking about a certain someone that's very muscular, Chinese….Am I getting close?"

"I am not. I was just, reflecting on what happened today." Brandi replied slightly taken back as she's trying to hide a slight blush.

"You are a terrible liar, always have been." Jamie teased with a smirk. "Now admit it."

"Come on cuz, stop that. You know as much as the rest of us she doesn't like to be teased." Kristina scolded in a mocking manner.

"Aye, aye captain!" Jamie replied with a mock salute and a teasing smirk which she knew that drove her cousin nuts.

"I suggest that you get a head start. Because once I get off this couch you're history." Kristina stated as she was starting to stand.

Jamie saw that she meant business and took off to her room.

Kristina smirked as her eyes danced with amusement while she eased back down. "Works every time."


	9. Chapter 9

Daring Journey   
Ch 9 

"As much as I love to hang around, I think I'm going to hook up my laptop and surf the net for a bit before I go to sleep." Brandi informed them as she took her bags and headed to her room.

"Night," Naomi called out to her and then turned around and faced the remaining two. "Alright, now, mind telling me what that was all about?"

"Come on Naomi, do you really want to know?" Kitty asked as she raised her brow towards her.

Naomi crossed her arms and gave a stern nod. "Yes I do, and as long as all of you are staying here. I'm responsible for all of you. Now spill."

Kristina and Kitty looked at each other. They knew that there was going to be no way they would be able to get out of this without a full explanation. So, the two of them took turns filling Naomi in on what happened from when they left this morning until they returned.

"And that's the story. Yea, I know it seems a bit farfetched but it did happen." Kristina said in a matter of a fact type of tone.

Naomi mused over their story and then gave a satisfactory nod. "Alright, your story does sound plausible. So I'll let all of you off the hook, but keep in mind that Toyama isn't exactly the safest place to be. It has its own dangers too you know."

"Yea, ok we get the point. You don't have to be all mother hen ok. We do know how to take care of ourselves. But we'll promise to be careful." Kitty replied in a reassuring tone.

"Now that's settled, I suggest you two get some sleep soon. I'm going now, because I have to leave for my assignment in the morning." Naomi informed them as she walked over to her room. "Oh, don't forget, I'll leave a few copies of the key on the table. So make sure that you keep them on you."

"We'll remember, don't worry Naomi. Night." Kitty reassured her as she waved her off. "So…"

Kristina raised a brow towards her. "So, what is your question?"

"Do you think your cuz is right, about Brandi maybe falling for that guy?" Kitty asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, it's hard to tell for sure. We're just going to have to wait and see I guess." Kristina replied as she finally stood up with her bags.

Kitty shook her head and took her bags as well. They headed to their separate rooms and retired for the night.

Brandi closed her door slightly and booted up. While waiting for her laptop to get online, she caught a glimmer of something that was on her windowsill. She got up and walked over to it. "What in the world?" When Brandi got closer she could see that it was a golden-brown bagwa mirror pendant. It was octagonal in shape, with a mirror in the center, with a matching chain. "A talisman? What's it doing here?"

Just as she was about to reach for it, her laptop beeped at her. Brandi frowned and then left the talisman where it was and took her place in front of her laptop. Brandi could already see that her friend Stormy was online and left a message. 'Hey, how was the flight? Anything interesting happen yet?'

Brandi smirked and typed back, 'Hi Stormy, the flight was fine. As to if anything interesting happen, you could say so.'

'Oh really, and are you going to tell me or will I have to ask one of the others?' Stormy typed.

'I'd rather tell you in person instead of online.' Brandi replied as she was reflecting a little about what happened.

'You're going to get your change then. Because I'll be flying in tomorrow night.' Stormy typed.

'It'll be good to see you again.' Brandi replied. 'I can meet you at the airport if you want me to.'

'Actually, I have a better idea. I'm not sure of what the plane schedules are. You tell me the address of where you're staying and I'll find it by taxi.' Stormy suggested.

'Well, ok.' Brandi typed back and then typed in the address of where she and the others were staying.

'Thanks. Sorry to cut this short, but if I'm going to be able to make my flight I'd better get some sleep. I'll talk with you when I get there. Night Brandi, take care.' Stormy typed.

'Night Stormy, you take care too. Ciao.' Brandi typed back and then signed off. After Brandi turned off her laptop she frowned a bit about the conversation that she just had with Stormy. Why wouldn't she want her to come and pick her up? Oh well. Brandi shook it off and then got up from her seat.

The talisman that's still on her windowsill gleamed again. She walked over to it and then picked it up and studied the talisman closer. 'Maybe it's a welcome gift from Naomi.' Brandi thought as she turned it over and saw a note that was attached to it that had her name on it. She shrugged as she took off the note and slipped on the talisman. Just as Brandi took a couple of more steps, she felt something very intense flow throughout her body. She wasn't sure what it was, but within a couple of minutes everything around her went black.

"Kento…Ah, hey, Kento." Cye said as he was trying to get his attention.

"Huh? Did you say something Cye?" Kento asked as he looked back towards his friend.

"Yea, I was trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes." Cye replied. "What or should I say who has you so distracted?"

Kento could feel that he was starting to get a little warm. "Ah, nothing. Nothing is distracting me."

"Right, and that's why I heard you humming a little while ago." Cye smirked as he was laying on his bed.

"What? No, I wasn't humming." Kento objected. "Ok, maybe I was but not for the reason you were thinking."

"Oh really, what was the real reason then?" Cye inquired in amusement.

"The reason was because Max took off like the coward he is, which made me win the game." Kento replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Whatever you say Kento, whatever you say." Cye said as he rolled onto his back.

Kento raised a brow towards him. "What exactly are you implying here Cye?"

"I'm not implying anything, all I'm saying is that I don't think you're humming just because Max lost. I'm kind of thinking it also might be because blonde girl you met today." Cye pointed out as he glanced at his friend.

"I think you've been hanging around Sage too much to be thinking things like that man." Kento said as he climbed into his bed.

"Ok, ok I'll let it go. Night." Cye replied while drifting off into sleep. "But I still think you're in denial."

Kento took his pillow and brought it up, "Hey Cye."

Cye propped himself up onto his elbow and looked over towards him. "Yea?"

At that precise moment Kento threw the pillow directly at Cye and hitting his target. "Yes!"

"Ok now you're going to get it." Cye told him when he threw a pillow back at him, which continued the pillow fight.

Stormy was already packing for her trip to Toyama. She felt a little guilty about not having Brandi meet her at the airport tomorrow night. But the only problem to that was she wouldn't be getting off of a plane exactly. Stormy had another mode of transportation in mind.

She checked and doubled checked to make sure that she had everything that could possibly be needed on this trip. Once Stormy was finished, she put her bag by the door and then sat on her bed. Stormy frowned a bit when she was looking at her wrist. There was a bracelet that had a purple bagwa mirror pendant on it and a golden band.

A couple of days ago, a small package arrived on her doorstep. She didn't remember if she ordered anything or not, but there it was setting on her doorstep with her name on it. So, she took it inside and opened it, and inside was the exact same bracelet she's wearing now. At first, Stormy felt something come over her when she put it on, but then when it past she felt fine the next day.

What is with the bracelet that mysteriously arrived at her home, and how is it connected with her friends that are already in Toyama?


	10. Chapter 10

Daring Journey  
Ch 10 

While Stormy thought about her travel plans, all of a sudden the lights flickered and then went out completely. Stormy rushed to the window and saw that the whole neighborhood was blacked out. She also saw everyone and everything frozen in place. Stormy frowned deeply, 'Great, just what I need right now.'

'Come now Stormy, do you honestly think that this is an actual coincidence?' a voice asked from out of nowhere. 'The master wants you to come to him now, it's time.'

'Hey, priestess, I go where I want to go, no one tells me where I go or when, you got it. So, you can relay that to your so called master.' Stormy shot back mentally.

'I'd suggest you to reconsider your attitude and tone, unless of course you want to experience his wrath again.' the dark priestess warned.

'Look, I'm not afraid of him or what he can do. He already knows I'm on my way there, so why does he want to see me now anyway?' Stormy inquired.

'He just wants to know if you're still loyal to him, and also to see if you'll still carry out your part of the plan.' the dark priestess answered.

'Hey, I said I would, so just get off my back. I'll get there when I get there, no sooner no later.' Stormy shot back as she felt her anger rise.

'Just see to it that you remember whose side you're on.' the dark priestess replied, 'The master will be waiting for your arrival. It would be wise not to disappoint him if I were you. Otherwise, if you do Stormy, then I'd hate to think what the master would do if he had to handle this himself.' the dark priestess replied as she finally disappeared.

Stormy growled as she clenched her fists and slammed them onto her window pane. She looked down and saw that what was once frozen started to move again. The lights came back on like nothing ever happened.

'Damn her! I can't believe she had the audacity to just tell me what to do. If I didn't have this bracelet on, then I could teach that so called witch a lesson. But as long as I still have it, I can't do anything to her or any of them that are under Draca's control. I wish I can take it off, but every time I try, it won't budge. There has to be a way to get it off. I just want to live my own life. Is that so bad?' Stormy thought as she gazed up to the sky.

Stormy shut her window and then turned around. She walked over to her dresser and stared at a couple of pictures that were sitting on top. The first one was a group shot of her family. She stared at that one for a while as a small smile crept upon her face. Then her gaze shifted to a second group shot, it was one of her and the friends she met that were now in Japan she was going to go and see. Stormy walked over and plopped onto her bed. She laid down and stared at the ceiling. A deep frown appeared upon her face, she wasn't sure of how she felt or even what she wanted to do. She felt torn between her friendship with the others that were in Japan, and what she had to do for Draca. Stormy's thoughts whirled around in her head for a while longer, and then finally she looked over towards her clock. She saw it was past midnight. With a deep sigh, Stormy closed her eyes and sat up. She opened her eyes and pushed herself off the bed, grabbed her bag and ran to the back.

Stormy gave a good look around and saw that the coast was clear. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A purple aura enveloped around her body and within a few moments she transformed into a dragon that was black in skin tone, with silver-blue eyes. Two horns morphed upon the top of her head, while another horn formed by her nostrils. Several spikes materialized all the way from the top of her back to the very tip of her tail. Stormy opened her wings and took flight into the darkness of the night.

Jamie woke up and groaned inwardly when she looked over at the clock and saw that it was the middle of the night. 'Man, I don't believe this. What the heck am I doing up at this time? It's not even close to morning.'

Jamie grumbled as she pushed herself off the bed and stumbled around a little since she was still half asleep. She walked from her room, through the hall and finally ended up in the living room. She was about to walk into the kitchen, but a blue light shimmered and it caught her eye. 'What the heck?'

Jamie frowned a bit in slight confusion and then shook it off when she felt some kind of pull that was in a way guided her to it. There was just something about that light which drove her closer and closer to it. Finally, Jamie arrived to where the light came from and it stopped as soon as she knelt down and looked under the sofa. She reached underneath and then pulled out an octagonal shaped blue bagwa mirror pendant, which was shaped like an armband. Jamie sat up and looked closer at her find. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she tried to get a closer look. Just then the armband floated from her hand and latched onto her bicep. 'Hey, what's going on? What's this feeling?'

Jamie tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. She then tried to quickly get up so she could get some help. But when she reached for the top of the sofa, Jamie felt a cold sensation which overwhelmed her and then she collapsed onto the ground and everything around her faded out.

'Now that Stormy has her bracelet, Brandi has the talisman, and Jamie is now connected to the armband, there are only two that are left to receive their "gifts" and then the first part of the master's plan will be complete. I'm actually in amazement that the master's plan is going so smoothly so far. By this time tomorrow, the second phase of the prophecy will be able to go into effect. The master will award me for sure.' the dark priestess thought in amusement as she watched Jamie a little longer before she vanished.

Kento frowned deeply as he tossed and turned in his sleep. In his dream, he saw things that were only described in fantasy books or movies. He saw from the cliff where he stood, nothing but dragons.

In the distance, there stood a half demolished castle, multi-colored dragons with a variety of shapes and sizes flew out from every possible opening. The castle itself stood upon a jagged mountain valley which was in the center of the entire area. In the sky there was someone that floated high above.

Kento squinted to try and get a better look of who it was. He was taken back in surprise, there wasn't just one, but two that hovered above it. The second figure was hard to see because the first figure blocked his way. 'What in the world? This is crazy! There's no way this could be happening!'

The ronin of Hardrock looked around his surroundings more. His mind swirled faster and faster as he tried to take everything in. 'What are those things? What are they doing? Are they actually fighting each other? Why? I don't understand?'

He saw a light colored dragon with four legs and full wings shot out what looked like some sort of light. But when the light hit, it froze the other dragon into a giant crystal and it plummeted down as it shattered into tiny shards.

Down towards the ground, two other dragons that had full wings and two set of legs fought against each other as they snapped at one another's throats.

In the sky above him, there were two sets of dragons that had four legs, full wings, and were dark in color fought each other. They dive bombed, shot fire, and tackled each other as they continued their fight.

'No way, this…This can't be real! It's too crazy to be happening! But it feels so real!' Kento thought in disbelief.

Kento whipped his attention back towards the destroyed castle when he heard a blood curdling cackle. "Yes! Yes! The merging between worlds is starting, and soon your world and this one will be one. Just like it use to be centuries ago. And It's all thanks to you, my ishoku hari."

The orange ronin frowned deeper as he tried to get a closer look to what the figure referred to. When he did, he barely made out what looked like some kind of crystal, but it was somehow shaped as a human? Kento was taken back again when he saw tears of regret that flowed down the crystal form's eyes. For some unexplained reason, he felt his heart as it went out towards the crystal figure. How cruel was it to have forced someone or something to even do something against their will? It wasn't fair! For some reason, he felt a recognition of some sort when he studied the crystal figure a bit longer. Why did this form seem so familiar to him?

Kento was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't even notice one of the dark dragons that plummeted right towards him.

The crystal figure's eyes widened in concern and called out to him, "Kento, look out!"

The ronin of Hardrock snapped out of his thoughts, he barely caught the sight of the dragon that was plummeting straight towards him. 'Oh man!' Kento put his arms up and braced himself for the impact. A bright light emitted from above the castle, one by one the dragons that weren't injured dispersed as the light traveled closer and closer to where Kento stood. Just as the fallen dragon was about to hit him, the blinding light hit and then…

AN: Hey, sorry to those that actually read my fics. I didn't mean to leave you hanging for so long. I've been sick for a while and that does a lot for lack of motiviation for doing anything. I'm starting to feel better, so I'm hoping to get back onto the writing and keep getting better each time. So, enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

Daring Journey  
Ch 11 

"Kento. Hey Kento! Wake up! Kento!" a concerned British voice called out as he frowned deeply and shook him.

The orange ronin's eyes shot open as his body rolled off of his bed and landed with a loud thunk onto the floor. "OW!" Kento growled with a deep frown as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Kento, sorry I had to wake you like that, but you were having one heck of a nightmare." Cye replied apologetically as he gave his hand in order to have helped Kento up.

Kento took his hand and then was pulled up. "Yea, I guess I did. Man, it was so unreal."

"Are you all right?" Cye asked in concern.

"Yea man, I'm ok. It's nothing to be concerned about. I'm sure it was nothing." Kento reassured him with a smirk as he walked over to his closet and got ready.

"Alright, if you say so," Cye replied as he saw his friend gave a nod. "Then you'd better hurry up and get dressed, because breakfast will be done in ten minutes."

With that being said, Kento quickly got dressed and raced down the stairs.

"Hey Kento, what happened up there?" Ryo asked as he watched his friend take a seat.

"Huh, oh nothing much Ryo, I just fell out of bed this morning. It's nothing." Kento replied as he shook it off.

"So guys, what do you want to do today?" Sage asked as he looked over the newspaper.

"Well, we could go back into town again. School doesn't start just yet." Rowen suggested as he looked around at them.

Kento groaned, "Don't remind me," and then his mind flashed back to yesterday and he smiled, "But then again, it might actually be an interesting year."

Rowen smirked, "Oh really, do you say that because of a specific someone you met yesterday?"

"Hey dude that's none of your business. Besides, what if it is? So what?" Kento replied back in a slight scoff.

"Easy Kento, I didn't mean anything by it, I was just curious." Rowen told him as he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Come on you two, enough with the bickering already. Eat before the food gets cold." Cye interjected as he sat the food down and quickly moved away from it.

"Alright! About time!" Kento exclaimed as he already dug in.

The other ronins sweat dropped and then started to retrieve whatever food they could before it was all gone.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey sleepy, get up already?" a voice called out to Jamie as she was still out cold on the floor. "You can't lay there all day, get up!"

Jamie groaned as she frowned deeply and pulled the covers over her head. "What? Just give me ten more minutes."

"No way, if we have to be up, then so do you. Now get up!" Kristina told her as she yanked on the blanket. "Why are you sleeping out here anyway?"

Jamie scowled at her cousin and then finally sat up. "I don't know. I woke up in the middle of the night, and the next thing I remember is you yelling at me to get up."

"Trust me cuz, if I was yelling at you, you'd know it." Kristina replied as she helped her to stand. "Now would you go and get ready, breakfast is almost done."

"Ok, ok I'm going." Jamie mumbled as she made her way back to her room.

"You know chica, you could have…" Kitty started to say as she saw Kristina walked over towards her and Brandi.

"Trust me Kitty, I was being considerate when I woke her up. Otherwise, I would have thrown cold water on her." Kristina smirked as she continued to finish breakfast.

"You wouldn't." Kitty said as she looked at her with a raised brow.

"Yes I would, and so would Jamie, if the roles were reversed." Kristina said as she nodded and then started to serve up the food.

Kitty shook her head and then looked over at their other friend. "Brandi, you've been pretty quiet this morning. Is everything ok?"

Brandi looked up and gave a small smile, "Yea, I'm fine. I think I'm still a little out of it from the jet lag. You don't have to worry ok."

"If you say so, but in the mean time, we still need to get the rest of our supplies before the semester starts." Kristina informed them as she sat down.

"You're right, I almost forgot about that. Also, Stormy is suppose to fly in today." Brandi replied as she stood.

Kitty looked up from her food and then saw that Brandi walked over towards the hall. "Hey where are you going? You haven't even touched your food yet."

"I'm just going to check on Jamie." Brandi replied as she walked further into the hall and knocked on her door. "Jamie?"

"Brandi? Yea, hang on I'm almost ready." Jamie replied as she finished getting ready and then walked over towards the door. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. Are you ok?" Brandi asked as she looked at her friend in concern.

Jamie gave a small smile, "Of course I'm fine. A bit hungry though."

Brandi nodded and then they walked back into the living room and sat down.

"It's about time cuz. I was wondering what was taking you so long." Kristina told her as she made her a plate.

Jamie took the plate and started to eat. "Yea, well, just remember to be on your guard if I turn out to be the one that'll wake you up next time."

"Ooh, I'm shaking." Kristina told her with a sarcastic tone.

"You better be." Jamie shot back with a dangerous smirk as she finished her food.

Kitty raised a brow towards them and then leaned over and whispered to Brandi. "Shouldn't we…"

Brandi shook her head. "Are you crazy? No thanks. I had to deal with that on the way here during the flights. Besides, they'll work it out on their own."

The two cousins continued their bickering and then within a few moments they finished

"You two done now?" Brandi asked as she rose up and took the plates from the table and took them to the sink.

"Yea, we're done. Just had to get it out of our system." Kristina said with a smirk as she sat back and relaxed.

"About time," Brandi said as she cleaned the dishes and put them away. "Now let's get going already"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stormy flew over a clearing and then came in for a landing. She looked around and saw that it was empty. So then she revered back from her dragon form into her human one. Stormy picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder and started to walk.

For a few blocks she kept walking, but every once in a while she felt a familiar presence. She ignored it until she rounded the next corner and then disappeared.

The figure that followed her looked all over and couldn't find any trace. "Great, the master will have my head for losing her."

"Max, you're too predictable, you really need to work on that." Stormy replied as she appeared behind him out of nowhere.

"Yea, so what. I don't care what you think anyway, I was only ordered to bring you back to the master." Max replied in annoyance.

"It's like I told the dark priestess before I left. I go where I want to go, and no one tells me different. You hear me?" Stormy asked as her eyes lit on fire.


	12. Chapter 12

Daring Journey  
Ch 12 

Max narrowed his eyes as he glared at her. "Where do you think you get off? Telling me what to do! I'll make you.."

"You'll do nothing. You know it, and so do I, as well as the others. You're nothing but a nuisance. So, just be a good little half-demon and crawl back from the rock you oozed out of." Stormy seethed as the fire in her eyes intensified.

Max backed off and turned his back on her. "You know what? You're not worth my time. Do what you want. I don't really care one way or another. I'm out of here."

Stormy glanced at him as he shimmered out of there. She closed her eyes and then mumbled to herself. Once she was finally calmed, Stormy opened her eyes and walked back onto the sidewalk and hailed a taxi.

A taxi driver pulled over to the side, and she opened the door as she climbed in. "So, where to?"

Stormy gave the driver the address, he nodded and then took off to the destination. Within twenty to thirty minutes later, the driver pulled up to the apartment complex where the other girls are staying. She then opened the door and stepped out, paid the driver and then walked over to the door.

Not long after they finished with breakfast, the sound of the door bell echoed throughout the room.

"Was Naomi expecting anyone?" Brandi asked as she approached the door.

"No, not that I know of." Kitty replied as she shook her head.

"Maybe it's the man of your dreams Brandi, and he came to take you away." Kristina teased with a smirk.

The blonde felt a blush as it crept upon her cheeks just when she got to the door. Brandi opened it, "Stormy!"

Stormy smiled as she greeted her friend. "Brandi, hey girl, it's been a while."

"I thought you weren't going to be here until tonight?" Brandi asked as she ushered her inside and closed the door.

Stormy racked her brain for a quick explanation. "I lucked out and got on an earlier flight"  
"You could have called me, and I would have came to pick you up." Brandi told her as the two walked further inside.

"I wanted to surprise you." Stormy explained as she put her luggage down next to the couch.

"Your timing couldn't have been better, chica. Because we were about to go down town and pick up the rest of the supplies before the semester starts. Did you want to come?" Kitty asked as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Thanks, but I'm too tired from the flight to go anywhere or do anything." Stormy explained as she faked a yawn.

Brandi frowned slightly, "Maybe I should stay back and help Stormy get settled in. You guys go ahead."

"You don't need to do that, all I'm going to do is find something to eat and then go to sleep on the couch." Stormy told her.

"Actually Stormy, your room is the first one down the hall. It's already made, you can go ahead and take it." Jamie pointed out.

"Thanks Jamie," Stormy replied and then looked at Brandi, "See, everything is taken care of, so why don't you go ahead with them. I'll be fine here. Besides, we can catch up once you get back."

"Well, alright.." Brandi agreed reluctantly as she started to catch up with them.

"Come on chica, let's go already!" Kitty said as she pulled her friend along.

Stormy watched them leave through the window, and then sighed in relief.

"I was wondering when they leave." a voice said out of nowhere.

"You know what, you're getting to really annoy me with you popping in and out without an invitation." Stormy replied dryly as she glanced back at her.

"Like I really care what you think. This time the master will be here shortly. Since you won't go and see him, he decided that he'll come and see you." dark priestess shot back.

"Oh goodie, maybe I'll boil some water and we'll have tea and cookies." Stormy replied in dry sarcasm as she crossed her arms.

"I'd be careful on how you speak, Dragonite, otherwise you'll join your ancestors on my wall." another voice hissed angrily.

Cye frowned as he walked out back and saw that Kento sat on a boulder and stared out over the grounds. The blue ronin approached, "Kento? Hey, how come you're out here?"

Kento just glanced back at him. "Nothing much, just thinking."

"Mind if I ask what about, or would you rather not talk about it?" Cye inquired.

"It's nothing major Cye, you don't have to worry about it." Kento answered, as he tried to be reassuring.

"Come on Kento, we've known each other for years. And there's no way that we can hide anything from each other. I'd bet you're trying to figure out the nightmare you had. Am I right?" Cye asked, and then frowned a little when he saw his friend nod. "Why haven't you told the others about it earlier?"

"Because I'm not sure if it's actually anything to worry about. I'm not entirely sure about the dream myself. So then why tell them if it turns out to be nothing?" Kento asked back as he turned around and faced him.

"I'll tell you what, if you have that dream again, then no matter what you'll tell the others." Cye stated as he crossed his arms.

Kento smirked and then jumped down right in front of him. "Alright, deal."

"Hey, you two coming or what? Get a move on already!" Rowen called out to them from the door.

"Yea, we're coming Rowen!" Cye shouted as he looked back towards him and then turned his attention to Kento and nodded.

Blended into the darkness of the shadows, someone watched the two as they raced to where their friends waited for them. "It seems that your friend is subconsciously aware of us and our master's objective."

"He's not my friend, he's my rival, get that straight Jai." Max shot back with venom in his voice. "And I don't care if he knows or not, it isn't like he can do anything about it anyway."

"You should count yourself lucky Max that the master felt generous enough to give you another chance. Even though I don't see the reason why." Jai replied in annoyance.

"Whatever, I'm not going to waste my time and energy defending myself to you or anyone else for that matter. Let's just do what the master said and tail them." Max shot back with a growl.

"I see that the half demon is developing a backbone. I'm impressed." Jai replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Big words coming from a morpher like you." Max told him as they faced each other.

"Look, we can either be at each other's throats all day, or we can just do what the master told us, and then take this up another time." Jai suggested as he began to have enough.

"Fine, then let's take care of some business." Max trailed off as the two shimmered out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

Daring Journey  
Ch 13 

Stormy narrowed her eyes at the new arrival. "Draca, don't you ever talk like that to me ever again."

"You Stormy, should remember your place. Do you need me to remind you of where that is?" Draca hissed.

The Dragonite could feel her temper rise, but fought it back. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of lowering herself to his level. "No, you don't need to remind me."

"Good, now, did you plant the last two items?" Draca asked with a smirk.

"No, I didn't. I still don't see why they have to go through with this. It isn't fair. They shouldn't have to be exposed to what you want them to do. You already have me, so why drag them into this?" Stormy asked as she crossed her arms.

"You know as well as the rest of us that all five of you are needed to help find the key in order to merge both realms. You do want to go home right?" Draca asked with a raised brow.

Stormy closed her eyes and frowned deeply. She arrived at a cross roads, she knew that she had a hard choice to make. To either, stay here on Earth and to hide who she is, or to possibly sacrifice her friends so she could go home.

The dark priestess could see that Stormy would still be fighting with her loyalties. So she grabbed the remaining two items and palmed them. "I'll do it my lord. Since, the little Dragonite is afraid to complete a simple task."

"Very well, dark priestess, I shall hold the responsibility to you. Don't fail me." Draca ordered as he narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't imagine to fail you, oh powerful one." the dark priestess replied with a deep bow.

Stormy narrowed her eyes at the dark priestess, 'ass kisser,' she thought in annoyance.

"See to it that you don't, and also, Jai as well as Max will be in town. They're watching over the Ronin Warriors. They'll make sure to keep them out of the way until the plan is completed." Draca informed her as he saw her stand upright. "If you need to, call for reinforcements so they can distract them. Then you will have enough time to place the last two magical items with their proper owners."

The dark priestess smirked as she glanced over at Stormy and then phased from sight.

"And as for you, Dragonite, if you even think of warning your friends, be prepared to face the worst." Draca warned as he hissed.

Stormy narrowed her eyes, but still barely kept her temper in check. "I don't take highly with those that threaten me or the ones that I care about."

"Just make sure to do what's required, and you won't have to worry about them being hurt, or you for that matter. Am I clear?" Draca asked while his eyes blazed.

The Dragonite clenched her fists and closed her eyes tightly as she gave a slight nod that indicated she understood.

"Good, and see to it that you remember my words. Besides, if you tell them, then how will you be so sure that they would believe you. Or even possibly turn their backs on you. Think about it." Draca warned as he phased out as well.

Stormy opened her eyes and walked over to the window that overlooked the city. She leaned onto the window pane as she reflected on what Draca told her. The Dragonite knew that she couldn't tell her friends what was really going on. How could she expect them to even believe her. And if they did, then would they actually turn against her? Stormy shook her head, she wouldn't believe that they would do such a thing. But at the same time, she wondered if what she's doing to them was right in the first place. She did want to go home, but to what price?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I figured that I'd find the two of you hiding here." a voice said out of no where.

Max and Jai looked around, and then growled when they saw her appear. "What are you doing here?"

The dark priestess smirked as she made the last two remaining bagwa pendants materialized in the palm of her hands. "Lord Draca entrusted me to make sure that these get delivered, and also to keep the two of you out of trouble."

Max raised a brow towards her as he crossed his arms. "Us, get into trouble, get real."

"The master just doesn't want the two of you to expose yourselves to the Ronins or to the females that he has plans for." the dark priestess explained.

"A tid bit of information, dark priestess, Jai and I know what we're doing. We're not some two bit lackeys." Max shot back in annoyance.

"Yes, I know, but still stay out of sight. The master said we could use them to distract the Ronins just long enough so I could complete my task." the dark priestess told them as a group materialized around them.

"You know as well as we do that those Ronins won't be distracted for long with them." Jai pointed out.

The dark priestess gave a slight nod. "Of course I know, but they'll give me more than enough time. You two just make sure to back them up if needed."

"Well, mind if we do something soon, because I'm starting to get bored just watching them?" Max asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll put the plan into action. Besides, I see that both of our objects are coincidently in the same park, and they're not too far from each other. Just make sure that they keep those Ronins away long enough." the dark priestess started to remind them.

"You're starting to sound like a broken record. We know what to do, so just go already, and let us do our thing." Max shot back just as the dark priestess phased from their sight. "I thought she'd never leave. She is a major pain in the neck."

"You're probably right, but she is also his top general. She reports everything to Draca." Jai reminded him.

"Yea, well, I don't care if she is, someday, someone will show her what her place should be." Max huffed in annoyance.

"Well, as much as I would like to discuss this with you, we have a mission to complete." Jai pointed out.

"Yea, yea, let's just get this started." Max replied as he motioned for the first half of the group towards the Ronins, and then motioned the second half to hang back until the dark priestess was finished and then they'll attack.

Meanwhile, the Ronins walked for a while and then stopped and rested under a tree. "Hey, are you two ok?" Ryo asked as he looked over towards Kento and Cye.

"Yea man, we're fine. Why?" Kento asked back with a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"Well, ever since we left home, you two have been pretty quiet." Rowen pointed out.

"We're just enjoying the day." Cye replied quickly.

"You two would tell us if anything would be bothering either of you, right?" Sage asked with a raised brow.

"Would you guys relax? It's a beautiful day, the sun's out, we're being surrounded by ninjas with weird eyes." Kento stated nonchalantly, and then smirked as he and the others shifted into defensive positions. "Ninjas! Yea! Now things are getting interesting."


	14. Chapter 14

Daring Journey  
Ch 14 

Sage scanned the area around them. Something about this didn't feel right, but for some reason, he couldn't put his finger on it. "Kento, hold it. Don't attack, not yet."

The orange Ronin glanced at Sage in disbelief, "What? Come on man, you've got to be kidding? They're the ones that jumped us!"

"He's right Kento. For some reason these ninja are holding back. It's like they're waiting for someone or something." Ryo replied as he studied the situation a bit more.

"I must applaud the both of you for being so observant. I'm impressed," a voice hissed out of nowhere.

"Why don't you come out and show yourself, or are you a coward?" Kento bellowed in a challenging tone.

The same voice laughed, "Me afraid? It is you that should be afraid of me. But if it'll make you feel better, then I will show myself."

The ninja stepped back and made room. They watched and waited for their master as he was about to have made his appearance. A figure appeared in armor that was made out of emerald green and turquoise dragon scales. His hands were dawned with silver gauntlets. A hood covered his midnight black hair. A single white streak came down at an angle across his face. He had one eye that's pure blood red, the other was dead white. Attached to his side was a special sword that had a dragon's head as the handle of it, and the blade was made out of a dragon's fang.

Kento gasped as he took a few steps back. 'No way! It can't be! It's the same creep that was in my nightmare! He is for real!'

Cye frowned a bit as he glanced at his friend's reaction. Was this the same one that Kento told him from before? It had to be considered Kento's reaction towards him. "What do you want here? Who are you?"

"To the reason of why I'm here, I'll keep that to myself. But I will at least tell you my name. You may call me Draca, and soon enough, I'll be emperor of the dragon realm." Draca informed them as he hissed in amusement.

Rowen frowned deeply in concern at Kento. He couldn't believe that his friend had freaked out like this. Rowen always thought that Kento wasn't afraid of anything.

Kento caught Rowen's look and then narrowed his eyes in anger at Draca as he clenched his fists. "Look pal, there's no way that we'll let someone like you take over some place because you think you can impose your will on others! It isn't right! And we'll fight you every step of the way to make sure that you don't succeed!"

Draca raised a brow at the orange Ronin, "Bold words coming from a mortal. But what makes you believe that you and your comrades even stand a chance. You don't even know what you're up against. But if you're so eager, you're more than welcome to try"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jai and Max blinked in surprise. They never knew anyone that even survived from talking to Lord Draca like he just did. "So what do we do now? Are we to stay here or what?"

Jai shook his head, "The master wouldn't like it if we interfered. He can handle himself, we don't need to be here."

Max frowned as he stared at Jai, "Then what about the dark priestess? Are we going over there to help her with the prey?"

"No, she can handle them herself. We'll just go back and wait for their return." Jai told him.

"You know, you always find a way to take the fun out of everything." Max replied in annoyance when the two phased from where they were.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark priestess smirked as she saw her prey in sight. She decided to try a different approach. Within a blink of an eye, she disguised herself as an old woman. "Help, help me. Someone, anyone."

Somehow during the panic, Kitty and Kristina were separated from their two friends. "Cuz! Brandi! Where are you!" Kristina called out in a concerned tone.

"Kris, wait, did you hear someone just now?" Kitty asked as she looked over at her.

Kristina frowned deeply when she heard the same voice again as it cried out for help. "It came from this direction! But we can't leave them out here!"

"I'm sure that they're fine, your cousin and Brandi can take care of themselves. Right now someone else needs help." Kitty pointed out.

Kristina bit her lip and then nodded as they went to look. Within moments, they spotted an old lady and rushed over towards her. "Don't worry, we're here to help you."

The old lady smirked, as the last two bagwa mirror pendants materialized in her hands. "But who'll help the two of you?"

Within a blink of an eye, Kitty and Kristina were not able to move.

The old lady changed back to the dark priestess and walked towards them. "Don't worry, this won't take long." She first stood in front of Kitty. The dark priestess took the emerald green choker bagwa pendant and placed it around her neck. Then once that was in place she stood in front of Kristina. The dark priestess took a hold of her arm and slid a leather band which had a metal bagwa pendant embedded into it, and fastened it to her wrist. Once both items were attached to the last two, her eyes grew black and then dark energy surrounded Kitty and Kristina as they fell to the ground unconscious.

The dark priestess laughed evilly, "It has been done. All five of the prey have been marked! And now, the real fun can begin."

"Kitty!" Brandi called out as she hoped to get some type of response.

"Cuz! Hey, answer me! Come on now! Stop playing around!" Jamie yelled.

"There's no way that they could have just disappeared. We only got distracted for a minute. They couldn't have gotten far, we just have to keep looking." Brandi said when the two of them stopped.

Jamie placed a supporting hand upon her shoulder, "We will, don't worry. I'm sure that they're around here somewhere. Let's keep looking."

Brandi gave Jamie a small nod and then resumed the search. It didn't take long for the two of them to spot their friends whom seemed to be laying down and not moving. The two girls started to race over towards them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draca in the meantime, was having his own fun tormenting the Ronins. He looked and saw that the dark priestess was successful with her assignment. "I know about you five. I know that you have mystical armor."

The Ronins were taken back, "What? But how could you know?" Rowen asked as he and the others moved into fighting formation.

"I have my ways. But let's see how good you five really are," Draca replied as he powered up. He pulled out his sword and pointed it to the sky, then he moved it to an forty five degree angle and aimed it towards the girls. "What will you do now? Will you fight me, or will you try and save them? You only have one choice. So you better make the right one."

Draca launched an attack towards the four girls. Jamie was a few feet ahead of Brandi when it happened. Brandi looked back and gasped when she saw the attack came straight for them.


	15. Chapter 15

Daring Journey  
Ch 15 

Ryo glanced back, he was surprised and enraged that Draca would actually have attacked unarmed innocents. His anger grew, and then something snapped inside of him. His eyes phased golden in color, and a low growl was emitted from his throat. A sonic pulsation from Ryo's new aura shattered Draca's attack in an instant. "How dare you attack innocent people! There is no way that I, or my friends will just stand by and allow you to do it again!"

The other Ronins stared at Ryo in a mix of surprise and awe. How was he able to do that? Where did this golden aura come from? At the moment they didn't really care, they had to ask Ryo later.

Draca threw his head back and laughed in amusement, "I'd like to see you try."

Ryo's anger flared a bit more. The golden aura became brighter, almost blinding. He had more than enough of Draca, Ryo was about to attack when he started to fade away.

"We'll meet again, don't you worry about that. You'll have your chance to test your new powers against me." Draca told him when he finally vanished.

"Come back and fight you coward!" Kento roared angrily.

"Kento, forget about it, he's gone." Sage replied as he laid an armored hand upon his friend's shoulder.

The orange Ronin pulled away, and growled in annoyance. 'He's the same one from my nightmare, I know it. What was he trying to prove anyway? How does he know about us? Man, too many questions, I'm getting a headache from them.'

Cye walked over to his friend and looked at him in concern, "Kento, are you all right?"

"I'm, I'm fine Cye." Kento replied quietly.

Cye lowered his voice a little, "It's Draca, isn't it. He was the one you told me about."

Kento glanced at Cye from the corner of his eye, he gave no verbal response, but the gentle Ronin got the idea.

Ryo's golden aura finally dimmed and he fell to his knees. His breathing was short as he glared at the ground. 'What just happened? What was this power I felt? Could it have been? No, it couldn't. Why, why now of all times, why did it surface?'

"Hey Ryo, are you ok man?" Rowen asked when he knelt down by Ryo's side.  
Ryo glanced over at the blue-haired archer, "Yea, I'm ok, just a little tired. There's nothing to worry about."

Rowen gave a slight nod when he helped him to stand, "Looks like we can forget about getting back to what passes for a normal life."

Ryo's eyes snapped open in realization, "The girls, they saw everything. Where are they? Are they all right?"

Sage's head snapped over towards where the four girls were and saw that they had a look of disbelief and confusion. He watched as they started to leave, "Wait, don't go, we have to talk!" His armor and the armor of the others were called back.

Brandi stopped and looked back. She shook her head with a slight frown and then left to catch up with the others.

"Great, just what we need. So now what do we do?" Kento grumbled as he felt his heart drop a little.

"The only thing we can do Kento, go home and see if we can figure out our next move." Ryo suggested as he and the others started to walk back.

Cye frowned deeply, "But what about?"

"We're going to have to figure out what to tell them sooner or later. It's going to be hard to see if they'll believe what we tell them or not." Rowen replied when he and the others climbed into the jeep and drove away.

The drive back was quiet. Each Ronin were occupied with their own thoughts. When they were finally home, they sat in the living room in silence. Until finally one of them spoke.

"Do you think we should call them?" Rowen asked when he glanced at his friends.

"And say what? Hey, what you saw in the park was just a bunch of actors practicing for a play?" Kento shot back as he crossed his arms.

"Kento that was uncalled for!" Cye scolded.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Kento answered with a frustrated sigh.

"Don't worry about it Kento, we'll figure something out to tell them," Rowen assured him as he waved it off. "We know that the girls are staying with Kitty, and Sage has her phone number."

Sage raised a brow towards him, "What makes you think I have her number"  
"Because I saw it in your speed dial menu when I went to borrow it a couple days ago." Rowen replied with a smirk.

"Maybe we should wait until things calm down a little. I wouldn't doubt that they'd be in shock of what they saw. Wouldn't you be?" Cye asked when he glanced between Rowen and Sage.

"You're right Cye, you have a point. Which reminds me," Sage replied and then looked over at the Ronin of Wildfire, "Ryo, do you have any idea of what happened in the park? Why did your aura turn gold?"

Ryo frowned deeply when he glanced over at Sage, "No, I have no idea why I did. It just happened.

"That's just weird, do you think that the Inferno has something to do with it?" Rowen asked as he frowned in deep thought.

Ryo shook his head, "Not sure, I guess it could be possible. We still don't know the full extent of it yet. The Inferno could still be hiding other powers that we might not be ready for. But usually the rest of you feel the effects from it being used. Did any of you feel anything when the golden aura occurred?"

The other Ronins frowned deeply, and then shook their heads.

"I wonder why then, why was I the only one to have feel the effects of it." Ryo mused out loud.

"Another question would be, what effects will it take on you in the long run?" Sage wondered when he stared at the ceiling.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: Hey, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I would have except for the last flame I received it made me feel small, and lack confidence in myself. But after I deleted the flame, and from the last couple of reviews as well as my friends. They helped me get back to the story. I have my confidence back, so people that enjoy tearing others down, I'm not going to back down to anyone for any reason, so deal with it.


	16. Chapter 16

Daring Journey  
Ch 16 

"No way what we saw could have been real. There's absolutely no way, right?" Kitty asked when the girls entered the apartment.

"I'm not sure. It seemed real enough to me," Brandi replied with a slight frown.

"Come on girl, you've got to be kidding! Kitty's right, what happened in the park were only parlor tricks, and nothing more," Kristina reasoned.

Stormy looked over towards them and frowned deeply when she noticed that each of them dawned their pendants. 'It looks like Draca achieved his goal. It isn't right, they shouldn't have to be involved in something like this. But what can I say to them? I just can't tell them, hey you know those pendants you're wearing? Well, I hate to tell you, but they're evil. You have to take them off before it's too late. Yea, right, like they'll believe that, they'll think I'd need to be committed to the loony bin.'

"Hey Stormy, are you ok?" Jamie asked when she looked over towards her.

Stormy snapped out of her thoughts, "Yea Jamie, I'm fine. What are you guys talking about? What happened in the park?"

Brandi filled Stormy in on what they saw, "So what do you think? Is it possible for something like that to actually happen?"

"It's kind of hard for me to tell for sure. I wasn't there to see for myself. But if I had, then I guess it might be possible. There are a lot of things that can't be explained," Stormy pointed out.

Kitty was about to say something when her phone rang, "Hello? Sage, what do you want," she listened when she heard the Ronin of Halo as he told her that he wanted to meet so they could talk about what happened. "Sage Date, you want to meet and talk about what we saw? Alright, alright, we'll meet. We'll see you soon."

"What was all of that about Kitty," Jamie asked when she saw Kitty hang up.

"Sage wants to meet so he and his friends will be able to explain what we saw earlier," Kitty replied when she crossed her arms.

Brandi looked around at the others and then back to Kitty, "I don't see why not."

Kitty looked at her in disbelief, "What, you can't be serious!"

"Come on Kitty, it wouldn't hurt just to hear what they have to say about what happened. Maybe it'll answer our questions." Brandi pointed out, "Besides, if you don't go, then I will."

Kitty raised a brow towards her, then she looked at the others to see what they thought and then sighed, "Alright chica, you talked me into it. We'll all go. Come on, we'd better get a move on." The girls walked out of the apartment and climbed into Naomi's car as they were on their way.  
---------------------------------------

Sage hung up the phone and then wrote down Kitty's number on a piece of paper.

"So, what did she say Sage," Ryo asked when he saw his friend turn around.

"They're going to meet me. When we meet up, I'll guide them back here, then that way all of us can talk this over," Sage replied when he grabbed for his keys.

Ryo was in deep thought and then he gave a slight nod, "Alright, but just make sure to keep an eye out. Draca and his followers could still be around. Be careful."

"I'll be fine Ryo," Sage replied as he waved them off and walked out the door.

Kento frowned when he looked over towards him, "Ryo, hey what's wrong man? You don't think something will happen, do you?"

The Ronin of Wildfire frowned with concern, "I'm not sure Kento, but what I do know is that we'll have to be on our guard. We barely know anything about this Draca character or the ones that follow him."

"We don't really know what he's actually after either," Cye brought up, "But it feels wrong, all of it. It's like we're missing something major."

Ryo shook his head, "Whatever it is, whatever this Draca character has planned it can't be good."

"What I'm wondering is, why did he attack the girls? Why didn't he fight us when he had the chance," Rowen wondered out loud.

"It's like I said before. It's because he's a coward, plain and simple," Kento retorted sharply when he sat further back and crossed his arms. "Cowards are the ones that attack others that they believe won't fight back, or that they're easy targets. Just wait, the next time I see him, he's going to regret it."

The three Ronins frowned deeply at each other. They understood how Kento felt, but it seemed like this time it seemed different that the rest of the time when they dealt with their past enemies. The attack almost seemed personal to him.  
-  
"Jai, Max, Dark Priestess, I have an assignment for you," Draca said when he called them forth.

The three appeared before him and bowed, "What do you require of us, master," Jai asked when they stood up.

"It seems that the Ronin of Halo is on his way to meet with our pawns in order to talk with them about what happened earlier. I want the three of you to deter their meeting. Make sure that he doesn't show up. Now go," Draca ordered when he hissed.

"Thank you my lord, we will not fail you," the Dark Priestess replied when the three of them phased away.

Draca narrowed his eyes and hissed when he thought to himself, 'They can't know about the Ronins just yet. It'll ruin everything'  
-----------------------------------------------------

Sage frowned deeply when he passed another car and returned to the inside lane. His mind was too preoccupied to even notice that he was already in trouble.

"You know Sage of the Halo, you should really watch where you're driving. It isn't safe out on the roads at night any more," Max said as he, Jai and the Dark Priestess appeared on the hood of his car.

The blonde Ronin almost lost control of the steering when he was snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey get off! I don't pick up hitch hikers!"

Jai smirked when he bent down on one knee on the driver's side and punched his hand through the window. He took a firm hold of the steering wheel and fought for control.

While on the passenger side, Max broke the glass and started to grab for Sage's outside arm.

The Dark Priestess chanted a few words and a wall of fog over took the road, which made it nearly impossible for him see.

Sage tried to fight off Max while at the same time fighting to get the car back under his control. It kept swerving back and forth. Everything that Sage tried didn't work, they were getting close to a bridge.

The Dark Priestess glanced back and saw it. She smirked when her eyes met up with Sage's gaze, "It looks like this is our stop, Jai, Max, let's go." The Dark Priestess leapt off of the hood and landed on the side of the road.  
Before Max abandoned his position, he crushed the seatbelt so Sage wouldn't been able to break out of it, and then he pushed off of the passenger door and back flipped onto the road.

"See you around Halo that is if you survive," Jai said just as he lurched the steering wheel extremely hard to the left and then flew off the door and landed in a tree.

Sage's eyes went wide when the fog finally lifted and saw that he was heading right towards the bridge. With one hand, he tried to free the seat belt, but it was no use, Max totally jammed it in place. The Ronin of Halo tried then to get control back, but it was too late. As it turned out just as he started to regain control a huge truck barreled directly for him. Sage violently jerked the car to the left and it crashed through the railing….


	17. Chapter 17

Daring Journey  
Ch 17 

The Dark Priestess, Jai, and Max walked towards the broken part of the railing. They peered over and saw the smoldering car. The three of them scanned the area closer, but they didn't see or sense Sage.

"It seems that Halo is out of the way. We might as well inform the master of our success," Max said in a satisfied tone.

"I actually agree with him for once," Jai replied with a nod when he glanced over at the Dark Priestess.

"Alright, we'll go. Besides, we're starting to draw unwanted attention," she replied as the three of them phased out of sight.

Meanwhile, from underneath the bride, Sage tried to see if the three that attacked him were still there. He had a tough time with his search because of the pain that radiated throughout his body. His vision started to blur, he clutched onto his side and winced, as he drew in a jagged sharp breath. When he couldn't see them, he frowned deeply when he witnessed his car engulfed in flames, while it was half in and half out of the river.

Sage's eyes grew wide when he saw the flames as they licked their way towards the gas tank. The green Ronin took cover the best he could as his car exploded. Huge pieces of debris flew all over. Whatever was left of his car sank the rest of the way into the river.

'Aw man, there goes my insurance,' Sage thought as he fell back and lost consciousness.

Back at the manor, Ryo frowned deeply as he felt that something wasn't right. For some reason, he couldn't explain what he felt. He glanced over at the clock. Ryo throught that Sage had taken way too much time in guiding the girls back to the manor.

Rowen frowned a little when he saw that Ryo walked over to the counter and grabbed for his keys, "Hey Ryo, where do you think you're going?"

Ryo grasped his keys to his motorcycle in his hand as he reached for his leather jacket and helmet, "I'm going to see if I can find Sage. He's been gone for way too long."

"Maybe one of us should go with you," Cye suggested with a concerned frown.

The red Ronin shook his head as he slipped on his leather jacket, "No, I shouldn't be long. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, then come out looking for us. In the meantime, Rowen, see if you can get a hold of Kitty or the other girls and see if they heard from Sage."

Rowen nodded when he got up and dialed the number just as Ryo walked out the door.

Kento looked out the window and watched as Ryo drove away, "Man, I hate waiting!"

Cye looked over towards him, "I know Kento, but what else can we do? We don't know that much about our enemy. And we have to figure out why this Draca person is after the girls. What does he know that we don't?"

"I don't know, but if they're hurt, then he's going to have hell to pay," Kento grumbled as he narrowed his eyes.

Rowen dialed the number and waited for someone on the other end to pick it up.

"I can't believe him! How could he just stand us up like that," Kitty exclaimed angrily when she slammed the keys down on the table.

"Come on Kitty, Sage doesn't seem like the type to stand people up without a reason," Brandi replied as she tried to reason with her. "Maybe something came up."

"If that was the case, then he should have at least called," Kitty fumed as she plopped down onto a chair.

"Hey, maybe that's him now," Kristina suggested as she picked up the phone and finally answered it, "Hello? Rowen? Sorry, I thought this was Sage calling."

Rowen frowned on the other end, "What do you mean by Sage calling? Didn't he show up?"

"No, he didn't show at all, and we waited for a good twenty minutes or so," Kristina replied.

"That's weird, ok well thanks anyway Kristina. Hey, will you do something for me? Would you call here if you hear from him," Rowen asked and then gave the phone number to the manor.

Kristina wrote the number down, and then gave a nod, "Yea, sure, I'll make sure to call if we do. Talk with you later, maybe."

"Yea, sure, talk with you later. Bye," Rowen replied as he hung up the phone.

"Hey cuz, did you say that was Rowen on the phone," Jamie asked when she looked over towards her.

Kristina gave a slight nod, "He was asking about Sage. Rowen sounded concerned and a bit confused that he didn't meet up with us"  
Stormy frowned deeply in thought, she knew, or at least suspected why Sage didn't show. Stormy had a feeling that Draca's main followers did something to him. But if she said anything, then the others might think that she knows more than she's telling.

Brandi frowned a little as she looked over towards Stormy. She thought that Stormy seemed pretty quiet ever since they've left for the meeting place.

Stormy got up and walked to her room. She shut the door and then sat down on the bed as she stared out the window. 'Damn it, this is getting out of hand. No one is suppose to get hurt.'

'Come now Stormy, don't be so naïve, you know if anyone goes up against the master that they'll feel his wrath.' the dark priestess replied in her mind.

'It still isn't right! What did you do to Sage anyway?' Stormy inquired.

'Halo? Well it seems that he had a slight car accident. Somehow it just happened that he lost control of his car and, well, let's just say that he took a plunge off a bridge.' the dark priestess replied.

'Damn you witch,' Stormy cursed as her fingers balled tightly into the palms of her hands.

'If I were you, I'd be careful on how you speak to me. And I would also take into account to remind you where your loyalties remain.' the dark priestess reminded her as she taunted. 'Remember, the master is the only one that will be able to help you get home. You do want to go back home, don't you?'

Stormy didn't respond, and the dark priestess picked up on that as a yes.

The dark priestess smirked, and then disconnected from Stormy when she heard Draca's voice as it echoed through the halls. She stepped out from where she was as she looked over towards the other two. "What's going on? Why is the master upset? Didn't you two inform him on what happened with Halo?"

Jai gave a nod, "Yea we told him, but he saw that Wildfire is heading towards the bridge to look for his friend."

"So, it isn't like it's going to do him any good." the dark priestess replied as she crossed her arms. "Halo's gone, we all saw him go up in flames."

"We saw his car go up in flames, but that doesn't mean that he went along with it," Max pointed out in slight annoyance.

"I see, then is the master wanting us to go back to the bridge and make sure that Wildfire doesn't find Halo," the dark priestess asked when she looked at them.

Jai shook his head, "No, not exactly. He wants us to get ready for the next stage, and to keep an eye on both the Ronins and the girls. Just like we have been doing. He still needs Wildfire and the ishoku hari in order to open the doorway between this world and the dragon realm."


	18. Chapter 18

Daring Journey  
Ch 18 

Ryo got off his bike, and took off his helmet. He then placed it on the seat and rushed over towards the broken part of the railing. The Ronin of Wildfire barely sensed Sage's energy. His heart started to race as his eyes scanned over the open water. "Sage! Sage where are you!?"

No answer, Ryo had to believe that his friend was still alive. He then slid down the rocky path towards the water in order to get a better look. When he finally made it to the ground, Ryo started his way to the water.

A sound of pebbles as they tumbled behind Ryo woke Sage up. His eyes started to open, his vision was a bit blurry, but he could still make out movement. Sage frowned deeply, he slowly reached over to what seemed to be a familiar figure. "Ryo?"

"Huh? Sage? Sage!" Ryo exclaimed as he turned around and rushed over towards him. Ryo knelt down and started to dig his friend out of the rubble. "Sage how'd this happen?"

"I was on my way to meet them, but before I made it to the destination. They showed up." Sage replied as he seethed a little.

"You mean the ones that attacked earlier?" Ryo asked as he continued to dig him out.

"Yea, they ambushed me while I was driving. They forced me off the road, but at the last minute, I was able to leap from the car." Sage explained when the last of the rubble was moved.

"Sage, can you tap into your armor?" Ryo asked when he started to help Sage up to his feet.

The green Ronin frowned deeply and shook his head, "That's just the thing, for some reason, I'm having trouble tapping into it."

Ryo was taken back from what he said, "How could that be possible?"

"I'm not sure, maybe the ones that we're now facing found a way to block it from me. In any case Ryo, I need to get to the hospital. My ribs are killing me." Sage replied as he winced and reached around his side.

"Alright, help me get you up the bridge and I'll call the medics." Ryo said as they started slowly, and carefully up back towards the street. It took a while but they finally made it up. Ryo leaned Sage on his bike as he called for the hospital on his cell. 'Guys…'

Rowen looked up from his book with a frown, 'Ryo what is it? Did you find Sage'  
'Yea, I found him, he's in pretty bad shape. I'll explain everything at the hospital.' Ryo replied.

'The hospital! Why? Can't he just tap into his armor and heal himself?' Rowen asked back in concern.

'No, I'll explain everything later. Just get the others and meet me there.' Ryo replied as he cut off the connection.

"Rowen, what is it?" Cye asked when he looked over towards him in concern. "Did Ryo find Sage?"

Rowen gave a nod, "Yea he did, but he wants us to meet him at the hospital."

Kento quickly stood up, "What?! Why?"

"I'm not sure, he didn't fully get into it. Come on, we'd better get a move on." Rowen stated as he stood up and then took his keys and lead them out the door.

About an hour later Kento, Ryo, Cye and Rowen were seated in the waiting room.

"Ok Ryo, what the heck is going on?" Kento asked when he looked over towards him with a deep frown.

Ryo clasped his hands in front of him. His face showed a serious but concerned expression. His voice was low as he explained to them what Sage told him.

"But what I don't understand is how they can even block Sage's ability. Did they only block it so that he wouldn't be able to use it on himself, or even on any of us if we get hurt?" Cye asked with concern laced in his voice.

"I'm not sure about that either Cye. In either case, we need to figure out what's going on before things get worse." Ryo replied when he glanced over towards him.

"Do we know how much longer Sage will be in with the doc?" Kento asked when he glanced over at the reception desk.

"I'm hoping it isn't too much longer. The doc has been in there for over an hour." Rowen replied, and then stood up when the doc finally came out. "Doc?"

The doctor walked over to the waiting area and looked over each of them before he answered. "This is what I can tell so far about your friend. His injuries are not that serious. His ribs are mainly bruised, he's lucky that he didn't break them."

"Can Sage come home doc?" Cye asked.  
The doctor shook his head, "Not yet, I'd like to keep him here for at least overnight for observation. Then we'll see how he is tomorrow."

"Then since he can't come with us, can we see him?" Ryo asked when he and the others stood.

"He's still under the anesthetic, but make sure to keep your visit short. He needs his rest," the doctor replied as he walked off to do his rounds.

The four Ronins walked to Sage's room and entered to see him laying in bed with one arm across his ribs and the other at his side.

"Sage?" Rowen said as he tried to get his attention.

The green Ronin turned his head towards them, "Hey."

"How are you doing?" Kento asked when he and the others walked closer to his bed side.

"You mean besides the pain I feel in my ribs and the annoyance of staying overnight here." Sage replied.

"You're lucky that's all that happened." Ryo told him when he took hold of the railing. "Rowen called the girls to see if you met up with them. And when they said that you didn't that's when I came out looking for you."

Sage winced, "I can just imagine how pissed off Kitty was. I wouldn't doubt that she thinks I stood her and the other girls up."

"Maybe we should call and tell them what happened." Cye pointed out, "They should know why Sage didn't meet with them."

"No, not now Cye, I'll call them tomorrow, and I'll explain things." Sage replied.

"Actually that's not a bad idea, considering how ticked she is at the moment." Rowen pointed out, "Besides, we're also going to need the time to see what our next move would be."

"I'll tell you this. The next time I see them, I'll make them wish that they regret what they did." Kento stated with a growl as his eyes narrowed into angry slits.

Sage gave a nod, "We all will Kento. Even though this attack has me wondering something."

"Let me guess, it's making you wonder why do they seem like they're stalling. That they are trying to hide something they don't want us to know about just yet." Rowen reasoned.  
"I'm wondering that maybe if two of us should keep a watch over the girls just in case something happens there." Ryo suggested.

Kento looked over towards him, "Hey, yea I'll go."

Cye smirked when he pushed on his friend's shoulder, "Any major reason why you would volunteer so quickly Kento?"

The orange Ronin was taken back by his question, "What are you talking about? There's no reason. I just volunteered so don't go making anything out of it."

Cye chuckled, "Take it easy, I was only teasing, and besides, I'll go with you."

"Alright then, since that's settled, then Rowen and I will see about talking to the doc to see about getting arrangements set up for us to stay with Sage." Ryo replied.

With that being said, Kento and Cye took off for the complex where the girls were staying while Ryo and Rowen discussed with the doctor.

Sage looked out the window as he waited for them to return. He frowned deeply, a weird vision shown outside. Sage pushed himself up a bit too quick and he winced as he closed his eyes tightly and laid back down. What was that? What did it want? Where did it come from?


	19. Chapter 19

Daring Journey  
Ch 19 

Draca decided it was time to visit the room where the way to the nexus laid dormant. He wanted to see if any of the recent events made any change, or if it still denied him access. Once he entered, he saw that there was a slight change in the power that the energy ball harnessed. The power seemed to be staying steady, and not fluctuating like before.

He smirked with satisfaction from what he observed. Draca knew that time was getting closer in order for him to open the doorway. He was so close, he savored the moment.

'Soon enough, I'll have the power to take control of not only the power of the energy ball, but also the nexus. Then once I have total control, I'll be able to choose which world to conquer!' Draca thought in amusement as his eyes danced dangerously.

At that particular moment, the same doorway which was revealed before that showed him the realm of the dragons, opened once more. But this time, instead of just dragons, Draca saw a beast like no other. Just being in his presence, he felt the majestic authority of this creature. The skin was as dark, and sleek as an onyx. His main and tail shined brightly like newly polished silver. A horn which was the color of pure ivory was in the center of his forehead. But what was most captivating were the eyes. His eyes were a very deep and mysterious navy. If someone stared for a moment, the one who was caught in his gaze would have been hypnotized within an instant.

The mighty creature reared, and whinnied so loud that it could have been heard for miles around. He came back down and then looked over towards the opening. It was like he knew that the doorway was open. The creature showed no fear as he made his way towards it.

Draca stayed where he was and watched as the creature continued towards the doorway. But then just as the creature was within an arm's distance, he stopped and stared him down.

Neither one of them wavered from where they were. Each one studied the other with such intensity that they could almost see into each other's soul. The creature stayed for a moment longer and then turned his head and ran away from there when he caught a glimpse of a dragon near by.

Draca cursed inwardly when the doorway vanished once again. He stared angrily at the energy ball. To him, it was like the energy ball was vexing and taunting him on purpose. He growled, "I will find the ishoku hari, and once I do, complete domination will be mine!"

The energy ball just pulsated in response as it forced Draca away from it again. Draca decided it was time to leave. He opened the door and then slammed it shut behind him. His feet echoed throughout the hallowed halls as he continued on his way back to his chambers.

Later that same night, Ryo and Rowen were settled in with Sage at the hospital. While Kento and Cye took their places in a near by tree that overlooked the place where the girls were staying.

Cye scowled, "Kento, I can't believe that you talked me into climbing into a tree. I feel like a bloody peeping tom!"

Kento chuckled as he shook his head, "Come on Cye, you could have stayed at the hospital with the others. But you did volunteer to come with me."

Cye raised a brow towards him, "Yes, but I didn't think we'd be here like this."

Kento frowned deeply when he looked towards the back, "Hey Cye, over there, isn't that Stormy?"

Cye gazed over to who Kento was talking about, "Yes, but what is she doing out this time of night?"

Kento peered closer and saw a second person, but this one seemed familiar. "I think we'd better get closer, I don't like what's going on over there."

The two Ronins maneuvered closer, but stayed out of sight. They got close enough to hear both of them talking.

"What do you want dark priestess? Why did you call me out here in the middle of the night?" Stormy as in annoyance.

Kento and Cye frowned deeply when the glanced at each other and then back towards them.

"Do not question me Dragonite, and more importantly, don't speak to me like you are now." the dark priestess shot back angrily. "Unless, you want your friends to find out the truth."

Stormy glared angrily at her, as she felt her temper rise, "Don't you dare! You know as well as I do that they shouldn't have been involved in the first place."

"Like it or not, they are involved fully with the master's plan. As well as you, Dragonite." the dark priestess shot back. "So then you'll go along with the master's plan?"

Stormy growled as she clenched her fists, "Fine, I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"Now you know what the master is looking for?" the dark priestess questioned.

"Something about the one with the golden heart and the ishoku hari. Hey, answer me something, what is this ishoku hari that the master is looking for anyway? Also, how can someone have a golden heart?"

The dark priestess smirked dangerously, "I suppose I could tell you that much at least. The ishoku hari is a living key that can open the nexus which is in the deepest part of the master's stronghold. It is disguised as a living person, but before we could find out who the ishoku hari disguised itself to be, it vanished. The human that is the ishoku hari doesn't know that he or she isn't a real human, but just a key, and nothing more."

Stormy frowned deeply, "Then how long ago did this transformation take place?"

"It happened about fifteen to maybe seventeen years ago. Why?" the dark priestess inquired as she raised a brow towards her.

Stormy shook her head, "No reason, just curious. Now, what about the golden heart? Is the person that has this a real person too or not?"

The dark priestess laughed, "Yes, to answer your question. The one with the golden heart is an actual human. Before you ask, yes, this human does know about it. And no, we don't know for certain which human it is, yet. But don't worry, I'm sure the master will figure both out in due time."

'Cye, we have to get down there!' Kento exclaimed mentally.

'Easy Kento, we can't just jump in like that. Besides, we only heard bits and pieces of what's going on. We can't assume anything.' Cye explained as they hurried back to the same tree they perched in from before.

'I think as soon as she leaves, we confront Stormy.' Kento suggested as they saw them about to go their own ways.

'Let's first tell the others what we found out, and then we'll see if the rest of them agree with confronting her.' Cye pointed out when the dark priestess finally vanished.

'All right, fine, I'll do it your way for now.' Kento shot back as they saw Stormy head inside. 'But we're staying here for the rest of the night just in case.'

When Stormy laid back down in her bed, she stared at the ceiling as the conversation between her and the dark priestess played back in her head. She became angry with not just herself, but also with Draca and his followers. Could it have been possible to have found the ishoku hari and the one with the golden heart before she joined up with them? If she had, then would she have known how to get back home without Draca's help? So many questions of this caliber raced through her head until finally she fell asleep.

"Well my dark priestess, did your visit go as planned?" Draca asked when she appeared before him.

The dark priestess bowed, "Yes Lord Draca, everything went exactly as planned. I talked with the Dragonite. I explained what the ishoku hari was and its purpose as well as the one with the golden heart."

"What about the two Ronins who were there listening to your conversation?" Draca asked as he waited for her to answer.

"They heard everything that was meant for them to hear. Their trust in the Dragonite will waiver. And then so will the trust of the other Ronins. Finally, so will the trust of her friends. Then and only then will the Dragonite fully turn to our side." the dark priestess replied with a dangerous smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

Daring Journey  
Ch 20 

A few hours later, Kento and Cye returned to the hospital. They still debated among themselves about confronting Stormy and informing the other girls. "Kento, we still don't have solid proof of what we heard," Cye stated when they turned the corner.

"Come on Cye, we both know what we saw. Stormy is working with the enemy. You know it, and I know it." Kento shot back.

"I think you're overreacting. We only heard bits and pieces, we don't know the whole story." Cye replied when they entered Sage's room.

"Whole story about what?" Stormy asked when she and the others heard them come in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kento asked in bewilderment.

"For your information, the hospital called me and said that Sage was here." Stormy shot back in slight annoyance.

"Easy Kento, Stormy is my cousin on my father's side. She's on my emergency contact list." Sage informed him.

Cye looked at the green Ronin with a slight frown, "Your cousin? Sage, why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want her to fly over all the way from America for nothing." Sage replied as he turned his attention towards him.

Stormy looked over towards Cye and Kento with a slightly annoyed look, "Look, I know as soon as I landed here, I should have called Sage and told him. But I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Then how come you two didn't acknowledge yourselves when all of us were at the restaurant?" Rowen asked when he raised a curious brow.

"Because, it's been nearly eight years or so since we've even seen each other." Stormy explained when she glanced over towards the blue haired Ronin. "People can change a lot in that amount of time. Now, if you don't mind. I have to go and talk with the doctors."

The guys watched when Stormy walked out of Sage's room.

"Alright, now what exactly was all that about?" Ryo asked when he crossed his arms.

"Ryo, it's a long story," Kento replied and then looked over towards the hospital bed. "Sage, what we have to say. It involves your cousin."

Sage sat up a bit more in bed. A deep concerned frown appeared on his face. "Kento, what are you talking about? Stormy's not in trouble is she?"

Cye elbowed Kento and shot him a glare. The orange Ronin shot one back as he rubbed his side.

"Relax Sage, Stormy isn't in any trouble," Cye reassured him.

Kento shook his head when he crossed his arms, "She's only causing it."

"Hey, what are you talking about? Stormy doesn't cause trouble," Sage exclaimed as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"When she's talking with our new enemy she does." Kento grumbled under his breath.

Ryo frowned deeply, "Ok now just hold on. Cye, what is Kento driving at?"

The blue Ronin sighed, "You see, sometime last night, we heard a couple of people talking. So, we went to check it out. One of Draca's fighter's was talking with Stormy. We didn't hear everything they were talking about. Kento and I only heard bits and pieces of their conversation before they separated."

Kento looked up with a slight scowl, "And that's why I think we should confront her on this. The sooner we do the better. Look Sage, I'm sorry that it was brought to your attention like this, but you had to know like the rest of us."

Sage closed his eyes and leaned back in his bed. He started to process what he and the others found out from Cye's and Kento's patrol.

Rowen looked over towards Cye and Kento, "Do the other girls know?"

The two Ronins shook their head, and then Ryo walked over to the door.

"Hey Ryo, where are you going?" Rowen asked when he looked over towards him.

"I'm going to see if I can find Stormy, and then have her come back with me. We need to get this straightened out." Ryo replied when he walked out the door.

Elsewhere in the hospital, Stormy finished her talk with the doctors. She was relieved in the news. Sage's injuries were not to be concerned over, and he was able to go home. She was about to go back and let Sage know, but then she heard someone call her name.

"Stormy? There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Brandi said when she approached. "Is everything ok?"

Stormy looked up and saw her friend stood before her, "Yes, I just got done talking with the doctors and they said Sage's injuries were not serious and that he could go home soon."

Brandi smiled, "Good to hear that he's going to be ok."

"Hey, you didn't come here by yourself, did you?" Stormy inquired when the two of them started walking back.

Brandi gave a nod, "Yea I did, but it's only because the others went somewhere with Naomi. I didn't want to go, so instead I came here to see how you and Sage were doing."

"Thanks, I appreciate that, and I'm sure Sage would too," Stormy replied thankfully.

"It's not a problem. So what do you say that we go back and tell Sage the good news?" Brandi suggested.

From the corner of her eye, Stormy spotted someone familiar. Internally she growled when she saw him motion for her to walk over towards him. "Ah, sure, but first I think I could use some fresh air. Would you mind if we go outside for a little while?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," Brandi replied when they switched directions and headed towards the garden out in the back.

Just then, Ryo turned the corner and saw the two of them as they headed outside. He frowned deeply and decided to follow them. He wanted to run, but then decided not to cause a scene. He kept his distance, but still kept them in his sights.

When Stormy and Brandi finally made it outside, there were only a handful of people that were scattered around. The two of them walked further out into the garden when Ryo finally made it outside as well.

Ryo frowned deeply when he felt a familiar sensation. His eyes shifted around, he couldn't find where exactly the sensation was coming from, but he knew it was close.

Brandi frowned a little in concern when she noticed that Stormy became very quiet all of the sudden. "Stormy?"

"Brandi, there's something I have to tell you," Stormy replied quietly.

Brandi laid a comforting hand upon her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, everything is going to be alright."

"I wish that was true," Stormy replied when she backed away a little from her.

"Stormy? What's going on?" Brandi asked as she kept her eyes on her friend.

Just then what Ryo felt suddenly surrounded the two of them. The red Ronin willed his sub armor as he ran. "Hey! Why don't you three try to take on someone that can fight back!"

The dark priestess, Jai, and Max stayed where they were as they whipped their heads over to the direction Ryo was charging. The three of them smirked in amusement as their eyes danced dangerously.

"Brandi! Stormy! Get out of here!" Ryo exclaimed as he somersaulted in the air and landed in front of them.

"Ryo? What's going on? Who are these people?" Brandi inquired with a deep frown.

"Just go, I'll explain later," Ryo replied as he got into defensive position.

"You're quite amusing Wildfire. You think that you can stand against us alone? How can you be so foolish, especially when your friend Halo laying in the hospital?" the dark priestess pointed out when she made an invisible dome around them.

Ryo glanced back and saw that they were all trapped inside. He growled angrily when he looked back at her. "Why do you attack them? They haven't done anything to you!"

Jai laughed, "It doesn't matter if they have or haven't done anything to us or not. Master Draca wants her, and we'll do whatever it takes to bring her to him."

Ryo narrowed his eyes more, "The hell you are! You're not going to lay one finger on her!"

Max's eyes gleamed as he morphed into his true form which was twice his size. "That's what you think! So, prepare yourself Ronin Warrior!"

Just as Ryo was about to transform into his full armor, his vision and everything else around him was becoming dark. "Brandi! Stormy! Stay close to me!"

Once the darkness consumed the dome, it evaporated and only one person was left laying on the ground unconscious. While the rest disappeared without a trace.


	21. Chapter 21

Daring Journey

Ch 21

Torches hung randomly on the cement covered room. A tiny square window which was chiseled into a huge and heavy metal door was the only source of air. There was a spiral staircase that lead from the dungeon to main floor. A pit that was dug at least seven feet into the ground and then covered over with cement was filled with ice cold water. In the center of the pit was a call cage. It was a little over six feet high, it also had long metal spikes pointing inwards from both sides and the front and back of it. Just a ways in front of the pit was a giant cage which hung from the ceiling.

Ryo frowned deeply as he was finally coming around. The ice cold water brought him to rather quickly. He gasped from the frigid water as it was up towards his neck. When he jerked his arms, he found out that he couldn't move them. He looked up and growled internally. He saw that his wrists were clamped to the top of the cage. There was no way he'd be able to get free.

His eyes were trying to become adjusted to the dimly lit room. He was liking this less and less. Ryo's attention was brought to an abrupt stop when he spotted someone else laying on their side inside of the hanging cage. It was hard for him to make out who it was that was trapped in there. He only hoped that it wasn't anyone he knew.

The sound of a door squeaking open and then slammed shut turned Ryo's attention towards the spiral staircase. He looked over and narrowed his eyes when he figured out who it was.

Draca smirked evilly as he stopped in front of Ryo. "Well now, it looks like you're in a major predicament."

"I'd be more than happy to switch places with you. Just say the word." Ryo shot back angrily.

"As much as I would like to accommodate you on your request. I am going to have to decline." Draca replied as he stared down at him. "But don't worry, you're not alone down here."

Ryo frowned deeply, his heart constricted a bit in concern as he glanced over at the hanging cage.

"I'd suggest you be on your best behavior, unless you want something unforeseen to happen to the one that's in there." Draca threatened.

"You have me. So then why don't you let whoever you have in there go?" Ryo demanded looking at him sternly.

"I don't think so, she stays inside until I say different." Draca replied as he walked over to the wall and plucked off a torch.

She? Who was this wacko talking about? The only two who were with him during the attack were Stormy and Brandi. He became more concerned when he finally could see who it was in the cage once Draca brought the torch closer to it.

Ryo growled, "If you hurt her, I promise you, you'll pay. I swear it."

Draca laughed when he threw his head back and then looked over towards Ryo in amusement. "Your idle threats do not phase me boy. Besides, with the situation you're in, you can't do anything about it."

"When the others figure out what happened.." Ryo started to say.

"It'll be too late, and besides, they won't be able to find either of you." Draca replied with an arrogant smirk. "I made sure of it."

"Just how long do you intend to keep us here?" Ryo asked.

"Until what I need to do is finished, but don't worry, the two of you won't be the only ones here. The rest of your friends will join you when the time comes." Draca replied when he walked back to the wall and hung up the torch. "So, in the meantime, why don't you two keep each other company? I have other business to attend to, but don't worry, I won't forget about either of you."

"I'm overjoyed with your sentimentality," Ryo replied sarcastically when he watched Draca leave. The Ronin of Wildfire then turned his attention back to the hanging cage. "Brandi, I don't know if you can hear me, I hope you can. I'm sorry that you got caught up in this. But I give you my word as a Ronin Warrior that I'll do what I can to not let him harm you. The others will find us and we'll be free again, I promise."

Brandi was awake, but she stayed still. She did hear what Ryo said to her, and she hoped what he said was the truth. She had to believe him, there was no other choice. She turned to her other side and faced him. Her eyes showed concern for them both.

Ryo gave a small smile in reassurance, "Hey, it'll be alright. My friends and I have been in worse scrapes than this and made it out. So then we'll make it out of this one too."

Brandi gave a small nod, "Ryo, is this what Sage was going to talk to us about? I mean, before he ended up in the hospital?"

"Yes, Sage was to have all of you follow him back to the manor so then all of us could talk to you and the others about us being Ronin Warriors and the enemy we seem to be facing now." Ryo replied.

Approximately thirty minutes later, a nurse was on either side of Stormy as they were trying to wake her. They checked her vital signs, everything seemed to be fine.

Stormy frowned deeply as she was finally coming around. She groaned a bit when she sat up. "Ryo…Brandi…"

"Hold on, you're not going anywhere until we are finished," the head nurse said with a stern tone.

"I don't have time for this. I have to find my friends," Stormy shot back as she stood up.

"Now look here, you have to understand that we are…" the other nurse started to say.

Stormy cut her off, "No! You have to understand! I need to find my friends. It's important that I do!"

"Young lady, don't make me call security," the head nurse warned.

Stormy glared at her, "Go ahead and call security! Call the national guard for all I care! But there is no way you're going to keep me from looking for them!" Right then and there she wanted to morph into a dragon and fly away, but she knew that wasn't possible. There would be too many questions to ask, and she didn't have time to go through a Q & A session.

It didn't take much convincing in order to have Sage be released earlier than when he was suppose to. So, he, Kento, Cye and Rowen went looking around for Ryo, Brandi and Stormy. Sage frowned deeply when he heard Stormy arguing with the two nurses. "Hey, what's going on?"

Stormy looked over towards Sage and the others when they came towards them.

"Stormy, where is Ryo, and why are you bickering with these two?" Sage asked.

There was no way that she was going to talk, not with the two nurses still gawking like on lookers that stop to look at an accident.

"We're sorry, but I think this is more of a family talk. Thank you for watching over her." Cye said.

The two nurses frowned a bit and then gave a small nod as they finally left them.

"Alright, they're gone, so spill." Kento demanded when he crossed his arms.

"Fine. You see, Ryo, Brandi and I, we were attacked and.." Stormy started to say.

Kento's eyes went wide as he uncrossed his arms and balled his hands into fists. "Brandi was here?"

"Yea she was here, she and the others heard Sage was hospitalized and she came to see how he was. The others would have come too but something came up." Stormy replied when she looked at him.

"Calm yourself Kento, now is not the time to get into a fight. Just let her finish what she has to say." Rowen reasoned as he put a reassuring hand upon his shoulder.

Kento gave a slight nod and then felt Rowen pull his hand away. "We're listening."

"Brandi and I came out here to get some fresh air. Then before we knew it, we were surrounded by three others. They cut us off, there was no way for us to escape. Then that's when Ryo came out of nowhere. He was trying to hold them off so we could get inside and find the rest of you. But before we could, everything went dark. The next thing I knew, two nurses were staring down at me." Stormy explained.

Rowen frowned deeply in thought, "Since neither Ryo nor Brandi are around, we can definitely assume that the same three that put Sage in the hospital took them away."

"But where did those three take them? They could be anywhere," Cye inquired with a concerned frown.

Kento narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms again, "I bet she knows. Don't you Stormy? Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"


	22. Chapter 22

Daring Journey

Ch 22

"I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else. You got that." Stormy growled in slight annoyance.

Kento was about to respond to what she said but at that moment, Sage glanced at Stormy, and then looked over at the orange Ronin. "Kento, just calm down. We can't afford to be jumping to conclusions. We have to keep our heads clear, and figure out…"

"Look, we saw what we saw! You can't convince me otherwise!" Kento shot back as he glanced at Cye. "Come on man, back me up on this."

The blue Ronin gave a sigh and then a small nod. "It's true Sage, we did see her talking with the dark priestess. But we don't know entirely what it was about."

Sage looked towards her in concern and confusion, "Stormy, what is going on? Are you sure you're not in any kind of trouble?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Sage. I can handle myself just fine. I don't need you watching over me like a kid." Stormy replied as she crossed her arms.

"Apparently, to what Cye and I saw, you were way over your head." Kento shot back at her.

Stormy whipped around and narrowed her eyes at Kento, "Look, I'm trying to figure out what Brandi sees in you. But for some crazy reason she actually likes you, why? I don't know. She's my friend! And I'm not going to let you or anyone else hurt her."

Kento faltered back in surprise, his arms fell to his sides, "Brandi? She…She likes me?"

"Of course she does, ever since she met you and the others. You've been the main one she's been talking about." Stormy shot back at him. "Forget it, I'm wasting my time here. I have things to do."

"Stormy, wait," Sage grabbed onto his cousin's wrist. He saw her annoyed look, but he didn't flinch. "There's more to this than you're telling us, isn't there."

A deep frown appeared on her face. Her eyes tightly closed, it was like she was trying to fight in telling them what's really going on. She couldn't, if she did, then it could be possible that Draca found out, and her way home would be lost forever. But if she didn't, then she would possibly lose her friend. Sage was family. She could trust him, couldn't she? The others were his friends, and one of them was missing too.

Sage let go of her wrist once he saw her finally relax. He moved closer to his cousin and whispered in her ear. "I know Stormy, I know about your secret," he then moved back to study her reaction.

Stormy opened her eyes and looked back at him with confusion. "We'll need to find the other girls, and then find somewhere we can talk openly."

Cye gave a nod, "Alright then, we'll get Sage checked out and we will be on our way."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours of convincing, the rest of the girls met up with Stormy and the guys at the manor. "Ok now, what is all of this about when you tell us that Ryo and Brandi are missing? Where are they? Who took them?" Kristina inquired as she crossed her arms and waited for an explanation.

"At first, it'll be hard for you to understand, but hear me out." Stormy replied and then took her time as she explained about what happened at the hospital.

Kitty raise a skeptical brow towards her, "Aw, come on, you've got to be kidding me!? You expect us to believe a crazy story like that?"

"I don't see why not, it seems logical enough to me," Naomi replied as she casually stood up and faced them.

"Naomi, you're talking crazy. There is no way that magic exists." Jamie dismissed with a shake of her head.

Naomi smirked as she glanced at the guys when they were trying to hide their reactions. "Magic does exist, for instance, those pendants each of you have, they're more than little trinkets. Or maybe you just need a more convincing approach." She took a few steps back, her physical appearance started to change right before their eyes.

The guys quickly stood up and without even a thought they willed their sub armors.

Naomi threw her head back and laughed as she looked upon all of them evilly. "Surprised? I would have thought that the legendary Ronin Warriors would have figured out my little secret already. But unfortunately, I am quite disappointed in you."

"Naomi why? What's going on?" Kitty asked as she and the others were getting over their shock.

Kento narrowed his eyes, "That isn't Naomi, she's the dark priestess. She works for Draca."

She laughed again, "Actually, you're both correct. Naomi and dark priestess are one in the same, and Draca is my master. I'm sure that these warriors already know that he has Ryo and Brandi in his dungeon. I'm sure he's coming up with ways to make them feel right at home."

Stormy glared at Naomi, "You said that he wouldn't hurt them!"

"You said that you wouldn't question the master and do what you're told." Naomi shot back as her eyes glinted dangerously.

Sage studied his cousin, he saw how torn she was with this. "Stormy, then what Kento and Cye told us about them seeing the two of you talking to each other last night…"

She looked over towards him in guilt, "Sage, I didn't know that Draca and his fighters would go this far."

Kento scowled, "Sure you didn't! You just expect us to believe what you say? Especially now with her standing right here in front of us? What else have you been hiding? Huh?"

"Kento that's enough!" Sage exclaimed as he got in front of him and stared the orange Ronin down.

"No Sage, we need answers! Ryo and Brandi are…" Kento started to say.

"Kento, we're not getting anything accomplished here by fighting each other. Besides, the real enemy is the dark priestess, not Stormy." Rowen reasoned as he glanced over at them.

"I really hate to break up this lovely little debate, but it's time for us to go. Come along Stormy." Naomi said.

"No," Stormy stated in a stubborn manner.

Naomi raised a brow towards her, "No? You're actually disobeying a direct order? Draca will not like this."

"You know what? I don't really care what he likes or dislikes! I'm not going back with you!" Stormy shot back.

"Fine then, you won't come with me, I'll just have to go to my contingency plan instead." Naomi replied and then chanted an ancient language.

The three other girls rose to their feet, a vacant look resided in their eyes. Without even a word from them, they walked behind Naomi.

"Let the girls go! They're not even involved in this!" Cye shouted at her.

"That is where you're wrong, they are also a part of what my master has in mind. But in a different way than what he has planned for the other two he already has. But don't worry, you'll see them again soon." Naomi replied as she disappeared with them.

"Great, this is just great," Kento fumed in annoyance.

"Damn, why didn't I see this coming? I should have known…" Stormy scolded to herself.

Sage walked over to his cousin and laid a supportive hand upon her shoulder. "Stormy…"

She looked up towards him, "I know where they are, but it won't be easy getting there."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kento grumbled when he glanced over towards them. "So then, where do we go from here?"


End file.
